


［TX/Proxime］学生会的工作

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 切勿上升真人，地点和组织皆为虚构！一巡补充：这不是派须本篇！
Comments: 1





	［TX/Proxime］学生会的工作

**Author's Note:**

> 切勿上升真人，地点和组织皆为虚构！  
> 一巡补充：这不是派须本篇！

［小品］学生会的工作  
章节目录  
遇见之章  
第一节 新生入学  
第二节 走亲访友  
第三节 论格式、九十九日的约定以及校长有多少个旧情人  
第四节 体校通鉴  
第五节 键盘对打  
第六节 批斗大会  
第七节 自知之明  
第八节 七夕序曲  
第九节 七夕礼物  
第十节 第一次分道扬镳

🙃责任声明  
本文系原创，禁止无授权情况下任何形式的转载和改编，禁止一切形式的商用。对现实中名词，名称及句式等多有化用，请勿对号入座。若非违反相关法律法规，不接受任何形式个人或群体任何形式的追责。

遇见之章  
前言  
献给光棱、体校和Proxima.  
献给暗月，她不追我绝对写不完…

正文  
第一节 新生入学  
叽叽喳喳的声音从校门口传来，正站在历史系教学楼前的繁春听到就觉得头疼，干脆回去接着啃他的体校史。每年的九月是照例和其他学校一样的新生入学时间，南京市第四体校也不例外。被称为“南京全国宣传部”“南京外交部”和“南京学术界的最后希望”的第四体校，每到这个时候都会被一堆聒噪的新生挤爆。  
繁春最喜欢教新生，但讨厌新生叽叽喳喳吵人。他决定今天就暂且回去教一节课，免得他的必修变成大二学生的选逃课。  
这时，他看见历史系后面化学系的小花园里，出现了一对情侣。  
上帝保佑……是一对女同。  
现年都已经三十二岁了的繁春教授躲在树后面，忍不住想看看女同究竟是怎么谈恋爱的。

“……他们都在那吵！终于跑出来了。上帝啊。”Jolyne止不住的跟Kula唠叨，终于换来了女友的一记白眼：“逃避开学典礼的屑。丢人。”  
“？”  
“……没事了。跑出来了就好。”Kula把剩下的大半段话都吞了下去，免得在开学的第一天就和小女友吵架，“这儿一般不会有什么人。隔壁历史系的眼镜们都跑出去看热闹了。”  
“看看比较好。”Jolyne四处张望着，终于发现了一棵树后面不同寻常的蓝色盆景，“喂！你是什么人？”  
繁春早就逃之夭夭了。  
Jolyne松了口气，问Kula：“你认识他吗？”  
Kula憋笑：“居然是不戴眼镜的那位历史系教授。”  
“话说清楚。”  
“山和繁春，历史课的教授。还算是年轻有为的，三十二岁论文就发了八篇，长得相当好看。可惜是历史系的……”  
“嗯？”  
“要不然我就勾搭他。”  
“屑库拉。”Jolyne把Kula压倒在草地上，Kula一下子脸红了：“拜托！这里是什么人都有可能来的小花园啊！”  
“我等不及了。高三的每一天，每一天，一想到你个屑在大学里逍遥快活就恨得咬牙切齿。我今天要吃了你解恨。”  
“拜托你说点正经的！”Kula还在奋力挣扎，突然怔了一下，“说起来你是怎么考上体校化学系的？你校的数理化三系都难考得很，凭你居然能上得了线。”  
“狗眼看人低。”  
“……”  
最后Kula还是不得不允许Jolyne给了她一个法式长吻差点没憋死她才算完。Jolyne放开她，顺手摸了一把胸部：“嚯。发育了。”  
“倒是你还是平得像刚被割过的草坪。”Kula嘲讽，然后有点不安，“话说回来，体校虽说总体上还是挺开放的，但搞百合被人看见还是不太好吧。”尤其是隔壁历史系的老顽固。  
“管他的。他要是敢大肆宣扬我就去拍他的裸照。”  
“拍他的什么？”  
“裸照。”  
“？”  
“绑回来拍。你在想什么。”  
“哦那没事了。”Kula觉得她们仿佛在讨论什么大学生不宜的黄暴内容，实际上也确实是，“今晚去你宿舍还是我宿舍？”  
“宿舍？屑。”Jolyne笑得很嚣张，“我在体校旁边有房子。”  
“我又不是没有就是远了点。”  
“你晚上能回去住？”  
“……你先把我放开！骑在我身上说话算什么！”

繁春觉得偏头痛更厉害了点，一方面是因为体校科学爱好者联盟又把他踢出来了，一方面是历史系的新生真他妈烦人，还有一方面是由于上午看到那对小情侣。  
这年头新生好大胆子。居然扬言要拍教授裸照。别以为他换了个地方就听不见。繁春自行忽略了大学教授偷听别人调情本来就不算什么正事这一事实。  
还有科学爱好者联盟（简称科联），按说他一个历史系教授和科学八竿子打不着甚至听起来有些玄学，然而他偏偏很不幸地对科学有点兴趣。在经历加了踢踢了加N次之后，这次他终于决定愤然放弃科联。尽管放弃科联这一事实并没有什么好愤然的，但繁春觉得这个时候用愤然比较能表达他的心情。  
这愤然完完全全，纯粹就是被学术交流排斥在外、有理有据的愤然。  
当然不夹杂着自己没有女朋友的歪门邪道的愤然。  
就在这时，他看到有一老师走进了教研室。他没想起来这人是谁，决定暂且无视他。  
“科联决定再邀请你加入，当他们的执政官。”那老师用一种十分高傲的语气说。繁春觉得受到了伤害，不禁用十分受伤的挖苦语气回答：“我对科联不感兴趣。”  
那老师眨了眨眼，冲繁春笑了笑：“反正也不关我事。毕竟我只是一个教生物的，不是吗？”  
这下繁春想起来了。他正是去年刚入职就发了十五篇SCI的那个生物老师，汤姆•亚克索。他气得头疼，决定还是无视这人算了。

见到了他们的化学老师之后Jolyne才体会到第四体校到底有多厉害，国内T1实验室的顶尖科学家依努麦尔江•多努克吉居然跑下来教大一新生的化学课。不过他也说了，就教这一节，下节课就换别的老师。Jolyne阴阳怪气地跟Kula抱怨说这是学校在显示自己有能耐，Kula半真半假地安慰她说她的第一节课也是小麦教的。真是塑料女友，Jolyne决定晚上回去把她草哭才算完。  
晚上到家，Jolyne察觉到气氛不对。  
“Kula?”她试着唤，钥匙已经给了对方，她很有可能就在家里。家里的气氛颇有些诡异，仿佛在酝酿着什么阴谋。  
Kula从卧室走了出来。她手里捧着个盒子，相当精美，一看就知道不怀好意。  
她的脸上挂着良笑：“我想请你给我把这个戴上。”  
Jolyne刚想说什么东西居然还要我给你戴，看到那盒子里的东西就噎住了。那是一个项圈，完全就是束缚标记一类的东西。她也不是什么不知道的主，拿出项圈来命令道：“跪下！”  
Kula乖乖跪下，长裙垂地，前面的半编织长辫也搭在地上，松松垮垮的让人忍不住要去拆散。Jolyne就这么做了。她蹲下来，十分耐心地把那个精心编织的辫子弄得乱糟糟。  
“毁掉你喜欢的东西是我的人生意义之一。”她的语气变得轻柔，犹如恶魔低语，语气温柔得仿佛在对Kula说情话。Kula隐隐觉得有些害怕，还没来得及反应就被对方扑倒在地：“我觉得就在这里做你会比较有感觉。”  
“？”  
Jolyne已经掀开了她的裙子，一双线条丰满而白皙的长腿犹如被剥开皮的果肉般露了出来。无论看多少次还是忍不住惊叹，Jolyne暗暗惊叹着，把最后一层遮羞布也扯了下来。  
“这就要做吗……”Kula的脸已经红透了，Jolyne用指尖反复刮擦着她阴蒂顶端的黏膜，引起一阵失控的尖叫。尖锐的触感引得Kula忍不住蜷缩起身子，整个人都被Jolyne笼罩，反而更加无法逃脱了。  
她享受这种感觉。无论是被人完全控制不由自主，还是粗暴的爱抚，她喜欢这种感觉。当然，这仅限于她和她的Dom之间。  
“答应我乖乖给我口……这一次就让你先出来。”Jolyne舔了一下嘴唇，她甚至忍不住想用对方上次的失误来羞辱Kula.但看Kula羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去的表情，她还是十分遗憾地决定算了。  
Kula半闭着眼睛点了点头，湿润的目光随着Jolyne的手指而颤动。Jolyne耐心地引导她放松下来，逐渐插进去两根甚至三根手指。  
“被开发得很好呢。”她轻笑一声。  
“是、还不是你。”Kula忍不住顶嘴，Jolyne挑了挑眉，另一只手去拿那个盒子，一下抽出了盖在最上面的那层布：“哟。”  
Kula一下子感觉到了什么叫做公开处刑，尽管既不公开也没处刑。Jolyne只是对她展示了她自己事先准备的假阳具而已——差不多最粗的型号。Jolyne的语气和她的笑容一样轻佻：“这下是谁开发了谁？榨汁姬库拉。”  
这下是真心刺激到Kula的耻点了。那种轻佻的语气简直犯规，她等待着对方把那东西推进她的下体，Jolyne却改变了体位：“趁着开始之前。”  
她把Kula抱起来，分开她的大腿摆成一个跪坐的姿态，然后把假阳具推进了她的下体。由于之前的扩张Kula尚处于十分放松的状态，Jolyne的动作她完全没预料到。假阳具上粗糙的颗粒摩擦到了敏感点，她一下子弓起背，差不多要尖叫了。  
这个姿势实在是太深了，甚至不需要格外的推进，她自己的小腿就把假阳具顶进了最深处。Jolyne站了起来，欣赏着她的姿态：“啧啧。真的是自己在开发自己呢。”她脱下内裤，掐住Kula的下巴强迫她仰起头：  
“该你了。”  
“唔——！”Kula不得不强忍着令人疯狂的快感开始口交，Jolyne很快就湿了，柔软又有些粗糙的舌头舐在内壁上的感觉着实磨人，她本能地抓住了Kula后脑的头发，有些粗暴地按住她。Kula稍微有点喘不过气，但很快就适应了过来，Jolyne的气息完全把她包裹了，她能感觉到Jolyne在越来越兴奋，但下体被碾磨的感觉更加强烈，她无法忍受地退出Jolyne的身体，尖叫着射了出来。  
“这么快吗，Kula？”Jolyne附在她耳边轻声说，“还是说你更想让我叫你……姐姐？”  
二次高潮，只是轻飘飘的一句姐姐就把Kula推上了第二个风口浪尖，她睁大了眼睛，却显得带着湿气的双眼越发失神。  
“该怎么惩罚姐姐的不专心呢？”Jolyne端详着她的姿态，几乎忍不住想要安慰自己，爱人在呼唤中高潮，没有任何一个Dom能抵抗住这样的刺激。Kula似乎意识到了什么，讨好地凑上前蹭蹭她的大腿内侧，被Jolyne猛地抓住额发。  
“今晚如果做不好就折腾你一晚上哦❤️”Jolyne带着天使般的良笑说。

神才知道昨天跪了多久，Kula活动着发麻的脚腕，抱怨道：“脚都麻了。”  
“该你脚麻。”Jolyne抱住她吻了她一下，“姐姐。以后我这么叫你算了，既然反应那么大。”  
“别！”Kula抗议道，“你如果这么叫我，我就把这事告诉你姐。”  
“谁怕她似的。”虽然这么说，Jolyne的语气却收敛了点，仿佛在惧怕着什么。Kula如释重负，果然把Oliver这尊大佛搬出来是有用的。  
“不过，我有一事要告诉你。”Jolyne突然换上了十分正经的语气，Kula大为震惊，“这还只是新•生•入•学哦。”  
Kula后背一凉，突然感觉自己美好的大学生活将要变得岌岌可危了。

第二节 走亲访友  
“家在本地真好啊，”Kula靠在沙发上感叹，她拿脸蹭了两下沙发，一下子倒在沙发上，令Jolyne大惊失色：“Kula?你怎么了？”  
“太舒服了。”Kula喃喃道。  
“瞧瞧你这样子像极了母狗。”Jolyne嘲讽道。  
“emm.”  
Jolyne就像一般人要说一件大事的时候那样清了清嗓子：“我今天要带你去见父母。”  
“见父母？你有毛病哦？”Kula还躺在沙发上，“我又没说跟你结婚。”  
“开玩笑的。是约你出去玩。”Jolyne拍了拍Kula，Kula点点头，说：“总之肯定还是像上次那样我把所有事都包揽了对吧。”  
“那不然呢。我刚来体校你不能让我一新生带你到处耍吧。”  
“行吧。”

第四体校医学系大三的Jerry•Kakyoin总觉得今天要有什么大事发生，她似乎忘了老妈之前对她说过的什么事，而那件事对她来说绝对是天灾级的大灾变，所以她才会感到不安。  
她今天刚走到济世厅的走廊上，就听见有人远远地大喊“Oliveeeeer——”她一边想谁在喊她那个傻乎乎的教名一边厌恶地转过头去看，果不其然看见了那个将让她老年(?)生活不得安宁的大灾变。  
Jolyne小姐拖着她的女朋友来了——带着她的女朋友来了。刚刚喊完那个令Jerry嫌恶不已的教名，她脸上怎么看都有一两分得意。Jerry的视线向下挪，嘴角不禁微微上扬：“我好像听见飞机降落的声音。”  
“屑女人，上来就要吵架吗。”Jolyne脸上的得意消失了，换上了一副Jerry刻进DNA里的不屑表情。她身后的Kula似乎也难逃一劫，因为这次好像是她带Jolyne来的。  
“Kula你等着。等去了多功能厅我就给你水杯里放天仙子碱。”Jerry警告她，成功地收获了一波白眼。Kula边翻白眼边心想这对姐妹怎么都那么讨人嫌，一边假笑着问Jerry：“Oliver,有好好关心你妹妹吗？”  
哟。老妈说的可不就是Jolyne考上了四体，要她好好接风洗尘吗。Jerry扯扯嘴角，冷冷地道：“别那么叫我。只接受Jerry或者Kakyoin的叫法。”无视她的另外两段名字也有着极高的人气。  
“老姐在医学系混得还好吗？GPA多少？SCI发了几篇？”  
“就你知道得多。我刚上大三发个鬼的SCI.屑。”姐妹间亲切的交谈。  
“不要紧。你考研之后估计就不在四体了，所以我先问问。”  
“你找死。要不在我也是考到赫尔辛根默斯肯去，还轮不到你在这呜呜渣渣。”赫尔辛根默斯肯是冲国排名第一的国立大学，当年还是四体的分校，自从跟总校彻底闹掰(Noba)之后开始飞黄腾达。  
交谈在十分亲切的氛围中进行了下去，Kula在一边直冒冷汗，论说话难听的修为她绝对比不上面前这对老妖怪。要不然怎么会被Jolyne吃得死死的。  
就在这时，迎面走来一西装男。Jerry在亲切交谈的间隙抬眼瞥了他一下，打招呼：“校长好。”然后接着亲切交谈。倒是Jolyne一下子停下来，惊异地问：“张校长不是教物理的吗？怎么跑到医学系来玩？”  
“估计是找那个哈桑•诺伊阿吵架……不是，辩论。他们俩一个是极端爱国主义者，一个是极端分裂主义者。也不知道这样的人是怎么当上校长的。”Kula总算找到一个插话机会。  
“哈桑•诺伊阿是谁。”  
“Jerry同学。特地道一阿富汗人。你见到他就知道了。”反正今天没课，Kula干脆拽着Jolyne跟上张校长伟岸的背影，一步一个脚印往多功能厅走去。医学系例常的杠精比赛——辩论赛正在举行，见到校长不仅没有人停下来，反而一致把矛头转向他。  
“他在医学系这么不受待见？”Jolyne悄悄问Kula.  
“医学系基本上都是冲冲人。他一精资何德何能让他们瞧得起。”Kula悄悄回答她。  
她们走进多功能厅，Kula听见了哈桑•诺伊阿的尾音：“……那么我问你吧，你觉得国企哪里不行？你难道还想着国企能是以前的一家独大局面？时代变了大人。”Jolyne只听见了一句“时代变了大人”，心想这么劲爆，不愧是医学系，个个都像是拿笔之前的鲁迅。她又悄悄问Kula：“你说他是个特地道的阿富汗人？”  
“成吧。算我不长眼。”Kula抓抓头。  
随着校长的开口，一切声音都戛然而止，仿佛有两圈主角光环笼罩在他头上：“你们都省省吧！冲国的经济现在基本上就是资本主义经济，国家资本控股在欧美也不是没有，就是上头绷着非得说是冲国特涩射惠主义而已。”  
“要真是资本主义经济国家不至于遏制支付贝和阿里妈妈的发展。冲国特涩射惠主义就是计划多一点，要不然人这么多经济根本转不起来。而且你以为，冲国是人情社会，没有射惠主义这些感性的地方怎么维持民族的魂不散？”民族魂，Kula在一边都听傻了，张校长却还能接下去：“是啊，没有这些地方你十字会也不至于贪那么多。人人都是螺丝钉，人人都是石榴籽，聪明点就别往里掺和。”他的目光仿佛在嘲讽一众医学系学生，顿时屋里一片狼嗥虎啸，直到对面一个人站了起来：“张理。你别闹了行不行。”  
“川谷子。”张校长顿时一片柔情，在看到川谷子女士身边的人之后又板起脸来，“你没事跑医学系干什么。”  
“这不辩论会呢吗。他们拉我过来主持公道，我是法律系的也能提供点理论支持。但你看……”川谷子摊手，试图遮住旁边的人，但张校长的气压已经低了下去，Jolyne问Kula：“什么情况？”  
“那边是法律系的中山川谷和医学系的小山荣子。川谷子的绯闻女友。两位学姐都是人气高到能组cp。”  
“张校长跟川谷子是什么关系？”  
“正牌男女友。早就官宣了。另外川谷究竟是不是女的还有待考证。”  
“……师生？”  
“倒不完全是。川谷子是校董会董事长，同时也是学生，算是跟张理平分秋色的存在。”  
“你叫他名字。他听见了。”  
Kula惊诧抬头，果然看见张理怒视的目光。她心里犯起嘀咕，这人怎么看上去比他们大不了多少？

张理今天过得很不爽，那两个女学生一直站在他背后嘀嘀咕咕，十分的烦人；最重要的是川谷子又和小山荣子搞一块了，他得找个机会敲打敲打她。虽说他不过年方三十，却跟个中年老男人一样疑神疑鬼。归根结底还是对自己的魅力没有自信吧，呵呵呵呵。  
川谷子倒是十分顺风顺水。除了中午的那一下低气压让他有点气闷，其他时间基本上没什么烦心事，还和荣子干了个爽。让老男人想去吧，他想，反正老子不是女的。

“这么说，校长是Gay？”Jolyne翻了翻手里的破纸，把它丢到一边。那一小块字迹模糊的破纸是从前的校报，上面的字基本上都没了，只剩下几个标题大字在空荡荡一片的纸上十分醒目：震惊！官宣女友性别反转！校长性向存疑依旧！  
“不知道。川谷到底是男是女没有人知道，就连校长都不知道。这些报道估计是采访了她援交过的人。”  
“噗————”

“援交都不跟校长做？”好不容易咳嗽完了的Jolyne咽下一口水，震惊地问，“震撼我妈一整年。”  
“这谁知道。她多半没援交过，但这是体校生很喜欢玩的梗。”Kula开心地看到Jolyne的表情扭曲起来，她在她身边一屁股坐下，说：“好。给我说说还有什么梗吧。”

“传说我们有三个校长，其中一个是兔子。”  
“怎么说？”  
“他是个程序员，负责学校的技术工作，也就是编编宣传小册子，跟别人吵吵架什么的。毛绒绒的特别可爱。”  
“……”  
“兔子的醋你也要吃？”  
“算了。接着讲吧。”  
“他名叫Windy.以前据说是个非常厉害的程序员，后来转文了，天天和体校生吵架。基本上每个体校生都跟他吵过一架或者打过一架。”  
“我怎么还没有。”  
“你是什么垃圾。”  
“？你吵过？”  
“……这种事有什么好比的。接着说。”  
“另外一个校长是女的，名叫玛丽……玛丽•巴特勒。性格也和逻辑课那个女主角很像。”  
“停一下。我没看过什么逻辑课。”  
“失控的逻辑课。快去看啊。好看。”  
“没兴趣。你一理科生怎么读这么偏门的书。”  
“我喜欢读书有意见啊。”  
“有意见。你只准喜欢我。”  
“……好好好。”  
“我们的校董中山川谷，听名字很像中年老男人。她基本上和所有人关系都很好，和荣子关系尤其好。不过据说荣子有个M名叫汤姆•亚克索，也在体校教书。”  
“这怎么这么多师生。”  
“这就别管了。据说是亚克索主动勾搭上荣子的。”  
“绿帽摞了几个？”  
“好几个。我说到哪了？”  
“亚克索勾搭上荣子。”  
“……回头再说这个。我是想说……什么来着，对对对，校外老有人搞事，你小心点。搞事的原来都是体校生，赵仁、张明还有贝弗利。赵仁原来还跟张理有一腿。不过学生会会治他们，体校民风彪悍，学生会也基本上就是打架平天下。”  
“你校特色皿煮政治。赵仁怎么又跟校长有一腿？”  
“他是个绿绿，极左那种，特别恐怖。张理治得住他单纯因为他是个M.这人被张理顺了毛之后对他无法忘怀，天天纠缠，还转到物理系搞事，最后被开除了，挂体校墙。然后他就在校外和一堆人搞事。不过比较有趣的是，搞事那个张明好像有赫尔辛根默斯肯学籍，休学了跑过来搞事也不知道他为的什么。”  
“有趣。”  
“喂，你是不是已经没兴趣了啊。没兴趣我不讲了。”  
“我在想这个校长，这个张理，他简直就是体校梗王。”

第三节 论格式、九十九日的约定以及校长有多少个旧情人  
繁春是个安于本分的人，第二天就乖乖去教大一历史课了。尽管烦躁课却是不能不教的，何况张理钦定他教，不愿意也没办法。年年来的大一新生都是他教，就有人给他起了个新手村NPC的外号。  
话说今年的历史系学生也有几个好玩的。繁春刚上了一节课就有人来勾搭，他不禁纳闷现在的学生怎么都这么开放，师生啊同啊的一堆乱搞。过来的那个学生叫张明，看着眼熟，估计是因为长相太大众了。  
然而教了一周专业课之后他渐渐觉出味儿来，自己一向无人问津的YTB上新增的粉丝，最喜欢去的林间长椅上放着最喜欢的鱼生，还有办公室里乱七八糟的礼物。这家伙还真不是玩玩，这就在追了。  
有的时候那些礼物会夹杂情书。以前也不是没有女生给他递情书，但这些写得格外有文采的诗可是从来没出现过，多半又是张明的手笔。他忍不住去查了查张明其人，竟然并不是四体的在籍学生，而是冲国名校赫辛大学的学生。怪不得能写出那么好的诗。  
说实话，那些诗就连他都自愧不如。他请隔壁文学系的教授亚瑟看过，亚瑟说他达不到这位学生的水平，繁春就忍不住有点纳闷，自己是哪点好让这位名校高材生喜欢。  
在一个夏日蝉鸣聒噪的下午，张明表白了。  
他在历史系的小花园里散步，习惯性拐到那条长椅上想坐一会儿刷刷手机，就看到了张明。张明看见他来了，站起来，抱着一大束玫瑰花。繁春先看到了那玫瑰花，居然是纸叠的，而且……全都写满了字。  
“老师好。”这一声普普通通的问好于繁春不亚于一声当头棒喝，先提醒了他们之间的关系，然后张明说：“我喜欢您。和我在一起吧。”  
繁春一时哑口无言，接过来他递的玫瑰花，发现用来叠花的纸上写的也是诗。张明在一边神情莫名其妙的有些倨傲，却不是那种不讨人喜欢的傲慢，“老师如果喜欢我的诗可以带回去慢慢看。但我想把您带走。”  
“哎……啊？”繁春仿佛很久没说话了一般，有点忘了怎么说话，“呃……你这是在……追求我？”  
张明脸上换上哭笑不得的表情：“我都已经跟您表白了。”  
“你才多大，还是赫辛大学的学生，干嘛不回去上课……”繁春用运转缓慢的大脑稍微梳理了一下词句，慢慢说道，“哦，我今年都已经三十二了。交个诗友之类的倒是没什么，但……”  
“老师您脸红了。”张明凑到他耳边，轻声说。  
繁春捂住脸，有那么明显吗。  
“老师也喜欢我对吧。找那么多借口干什么。”  
确实，繁春不得不承认，那些华丽却不堆砌的诗句，明明并未陈情，却真真切切让他忍不住想要去接触诗的作者，探索他心中的世界。他能看出来张明很少对别人袒露他心里的那个世界，却刻意地把它解剖给繁春，就像这束玫瑰花里不知道又有多少诗句。繁春被动地想，我说不定还真的喜欢他。  
“我每天拆开这里面的一朵花……等到全都看完，要是能确定我是喜欢你就跟你在一起，否则就和你分开……这样可以么。”繁春选了个折中方案，他对师生还是有点接受不能。  
“九十九天。还不算很长，那我等您看完，老师。”  
看来这是个很有耐心的学生呢。繁春看着他走远，突然想起一件事，作为老师应该做的一件事，“张明！等一下！”  
张明转过身，繁春朝他招手：“回去赫辛大学好好上课吧，这三个月不要再来四体了。”会耽误你的学习。而且，如果过了三个月你还是喜欢我，才不算是头脑发热来表白的吧。  
“老师放心。”张明笑了笑，离开了。  
繁春后来跟同学们打听，又上学校论坛看帖，发现这张明近几个月居然都在四体校外搞事，但没有一个帖子说这人会写诗还写得很好。这家伙究竟为什么要纠缠四体呢？  
就在带薪摸鱼的时候，突然有人推门进来，喊了一声：“校外的那个赵仁又来搞事啦！”是汤姆•亚克索，这个讨厌的小逼王。繁春撇了撇嘴，没理他，但手底下的网页已经自动变成了浏览论文。  
“山和老师。听说你被表白了。”亚克索凑过来，繁春真是烦透了这个同一办公室的坂本八卦通，好不容易东拼西凑出一副笑脸去面对他，“是，就是前几天给我写诗的那学生。赫辛的呢。”  
“山和老师真是万人迷啊。”明天不知道又要有多少震惊部头条出现在校小报上。繁春头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，不打算接话。汤姆笑了笑没说话，抱着一摞资料出去了。  
然后，繁春就听见了外面乒乒乓乓的维持纪律的声音。

体校的学生会Proxime的工作是维持纪律。身为学生会会长的于曦禾自然要带头维持纪律，换句话说就是带头打架。鉴于体校民风彪悍的传统，每个新生只有和Windy打过一架才能校地位+1，于曦禾虽然没跟校长打过架，不过他是学生会副会长，无需校地位+1。手底下的风纪委倒有不少跟校长打过架的，比如今天和他一起出来维持纪律的源稚安、成耀和斐济。  
此时繁春见到的就是维持完了纪律的场面。斐济早已走了，成耀和于曦禾坐一边看源稚安揪着赵仁打。其他人早就一哄而散，繁春觉得自己该说点什么，又觉得没什么可说的，干脆又回去了。反正是学生会在维持纪律，管它干嘛。  
“你们这是暴力执法！违反校规！我要告诉校长！”赵仁还在垂死挣扎，源稚安倒也没真打，把这人绑一树上算完事。成耀实际上不怎么能打，就在一边跟于曦禾说话：“回头校长那边我帮你搞定。要是这家伙真去告的话。”赵仁又接一句：“我说你们可小心点！尤其是天天开的玩笑，那个山和经常在论坛上发的表情包。”成耀和于曦禾相视一笑，绿绿。  
于曦禾看着源稚安和赵仁对骂，觉得有点违和，怎么看被绑在树上的都该是源稚安。尤其是这家伙的声音实在是太像女人了，如果不强行绷一绷的话根本就听不出来是个男的。  
“挂了体校墙还敢来。该说亏了是我们学生会看见的你，要不然校宠走一波。”源稚安说完回来，于曦禾站起来带着俩人往回走。源稚安一边问他：“不给他解开吗？”  
“解开找不痛快啊。”于曦禾说，“进四体闹又是我们的责任，将来报道出了偏差怎么办。”  
赵仁一个人呆在原地，觉得不得不搞点大动作教训一下那个始乱终弃的渣男了。最近他的狗头军师被四体一老师拐回赫辛大学去了，他跟贝弗利搞起事来有点力不从心。但不纠缠是不可能的，既然都跟四体的人有恩有怨，那就一起搞个大事情。  
话说贝弗利，全名是费德里安•阿库娅•贝弗利的那个贝弗利。本来他跟四体是没什么关系的，但作为校外人员加入了科学爱好者联盟，然后就爱上了当时还是执政官的山和繁春。不幸的是一起搞事的同伴中竟然也有他的倾慕者，还是赫辛大学的才子，可说他是没一点胜算了。他爱的是繁春虔诚的灵魂（指虽然学文却对科学有着莫大的执念），却遇到了一个大写的颜狗，对方就是单纯觉得繁春长得好看而已。他不甘啊他咬牙切齿，然后就决定跟赵仁一起搞事了。

话说校长张理。学生会的人修理完他的旧情人之后居然特意来跟他打了个报告，仿佛是告诉他您的垃圾我们帮您分类啦，您不用多操心。他因而觉得赵仁有点可怜，决定去四体后门看看赵仁。  
过去之后他就后悔了。赵仁就像落水狗一样狼狈地垂着头，一看见他就咬牙切齿地问道：“你干嘛还回来？”  
“我他妈纯粹是操蛋。”张理甩了烟头，揪住他额前的刘海盯着他的眼睛说：“以后不准再来。这是我第一次也是最后一次告诉你。你要是再来我一定整死你，别说我不顾以前情分。”他动手解开了赵仁的束缚，赵仁居然冷冷地笑了，“就知道你个薄情寡义的会这么干。放心，我不会再来了。”  
“还有……”张理欲言又止，赵仁挥挥手制止他继续说下去：“不用说了。我知道你要说什么。放心，我一定不会公之于众的。但我相信就算那些东西没被发现你的麻烦也已经够多了。看镜头。”他扳着张理的脸慢慢转向身后，无数摄像机正密密麻麻地排列在张理身后，在他回头的那一瞬间发出一阵鼓掌般的拍照声。  
“啊……——！！！！！！”

第二天，Jolyne在论坛顶端刷到了一个一夜之间盖了一万多楼的新晋神贴，讨论的是张校长的性向和他到底有过多少旧情人。  
“臭女人，说，你隐瞒了什么？”Jolyne盛气凌人地把手机放到Kula眼前。  
“哦，这个啊，呵呵呵呵……”Kula露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，“我建议你还是去看汤姆•亚克索那疯话连篇的破校报。”  
“不。我就要你给我说。”  
Kula无奈地看着耍赖骑到腿上的女友，为了避免再次罚跪决定还是不嫌麻烦给她说了吧。  
“汤姆•亚克索。本校大二的生物老师，年仅二十七岁。不仅跟校长的官宣女友中山川谷的绯闻女友小山荣子有情侣关系，还是校报社的总编兼头号祸害。同在校报社的荣子都被他带得有点偏了。但荣子是S…嗯。你懂了吧。”  
“快说。”  
“他那报纸连自己的绯闻都传。有一年荣子带着学生会的人去校报社砸了七台打印机，都是他自己掏腰包赔的，因为当期报纸上居然有她和汤姆的合影。总之这人是个非常恶心的家伙。”  
“那你让我去看他编的报纸？”  
“……我……污秽之物不想经口。”  
“那你第一天晚上给我口是怎么想的。”  
“你何必妄自菲薄。”  
“你想挨操？屑女人。”  
“别(biè)东拉西扯了，”Jolyne居高临下骑在Kula腿上，“快给我说。”  
“……妈的。郭奉孝……张理第一个情人，是个娘得让人害怕的文学系男生，但其实十分有心机，借助栽赃陷害张理让他成为了被卖还帮人数钱的傻子，然后一脚踏入赫辛大学高层。他也是唯一一个成功阴到张理的男人。”  
“大快人心。”  
“你对张理哪来的那么多意见？”  
“那家伙不是个粪校长吗。”  
“你怎么知道的。”  
“全天下皆知。”  
“可你才刚来，”Kula对Jolyne敏锐的洞察力感到讶异，“嗯……我想起来了。他和Windy校长吵了整整十年，是体校史上吵架时间最长的一对好友，或者说是……怎么说呢。有一段时间张理把Windy当宠物养。Windy一开始还挺高兴，觉得终于和好了，觉察到张理的真实意图之后一脚把张理踹了。”  
“……”  
“Windy算是他最早的一旧情人。然后是郭嘉字奉孝。然后就是……当年曾经用铁腕手段治理体校的体校校长，最辉煌最灿烂最有人格魅力的一任校长，萨波•布加拉提！”  
“这么好一人怎么就插在牛粪上了。”  
“……神他妈插在。”有的时候连我都无法理解你的脑洞到底是怎么开的，“张理能爬上来差不多完全就是靠把她踩下去。她和张理就是互相撕，但相爱相杀，他们的恋情就是体校史上最辉煌、最灿烂、最夸张的一次恋情，最后以萨波退出收尾。”  
“这人真的是屑中屑，”Jolyne又露出了熟悉的不屑表情，“有没有类似体校史的东西？不要胡编乱造的。”  
“你去找小山荣子，”Kula说，“她所在的校报社部门名字叫体校通鉴，记载的基本上就是真实可靠的体校史。”  
“基本上？”  
“她把汤姆•亚克索的名字整个从体校史上抹掉了。”  
“他活该。”

第四节 体校通鉴  
Jolyne站在校报社面前，难得地没有对第一次见到的建筑产生不屑之情。这栋建筑的第一层实在正派，雪白的墙壁上没有一丝涂鸦，镶嵌着两方格外整洁的小窗户；第二层则刷成了令人愉悦的浅蓝色，附上了莫名其妙的海星标本和贝壳点缀，有两轮舷窗般的圆形窗户。整栋建筑分成画风迥异的两部分，明晃晃昭示着不同的人和不同的职能。这样倒是方便，Jolyne一下子就知道自己要找的人在第一层。  
她走进正厅，不禁对这个久仰大名的小山荣子产生了敬佩。  
连嗡嗡声都显得那么安静、空旷而悠远，没有一个人在闲逛。然而她觉得自己仿佛走进了休止符组成的乐章殿堂，明明是寂静，却是一片极吵闹的寂静，仿佛寂静中包含了许多东西。  
她往左转，猜测整个第一层很可能没有一个人。但她的猜测落空了，右手边第三个门的标牌写着“体校通鉴编辑部”，她推开虚掩着的门，立即就见到了她要找的人。  
一个发色和瞳色都偏棕的高大日本女人坐在桌后，胸前的铭牌上写着小山荣子。她正伏案写着什么，听见有人进来她抬起头，Jolyne怎么也没想到这个中分居然是把中间的头发直接往后扎，剩下的额发剪成刘海耷拉下来。她不禁吃了一惊，往后退一步，荣子却笑了：“你好。觉得我的发型很奇怪吗？”  
“是很奇怪。”Jolyne竭力想表现出并不惊讶的样子，“你好。请问我可以在这里查阅体校史吗？”  
“当然可以，”荣子睁大眼睛惊讶地看着她，“我们开发了体校通鉴App,在任何有信号的地方只要有手机都可以查。”  
Jolyne觉得她现在想打死Kula.

体校通鉴编辑部。的确是个很正派的地方。Jolyne坐在椅子上查阅体校通鉴，不时露出诧异的神色。  
在这里教书的老师有许多不寻常的前辈，包括化学系依努麦尔江•多努克吉，音乐系李子旭，法律系布赖恩•盖茨和计算机系的Lerrer.前三者不同寻常是因为都在国际相关领域有着卓越的成果，最后一个不同寻常是因为他是只兔子。而且，（体校通鉴以一种明显揶揄的语气接着写道）盖茨教授和Lerrer是真正的主人和宠物的关系，他们的秘密关系直到今年上半年才公开，这震惊了整个体校。  
体校通鉴记载了体校的优良传统：打架和吵架。还记载了体校史上打架吵架次数最多的人（兔子）：校长Windy.我将带头冲锋，Windy说，因为我从来不使自己陷入不需要大脑的低端战斗。  
体校通鉴还介绍了体校的几大势力，有Proxime(学生会&风纪委),Tom Web(校报社),校董会，科学爱好者联盟，Mincrafters(MC社)和Own Life(学生议会).这些基本上都是张理上台之后搞出来的，他最喜欢搞这些幺蛾子，还有迫害热爱自由的校报党人。（Jolyne看到这里的时候狠狠撇了撇嘴）  
体校通鉴介绍了体校一项很重要的活动，那就是每年不定期的你杠我也杠大赛。校长Windy在学校论坛上抛出一两个敏感话题，张理第一个跳出来和他吵，这个活动的序幕就算是拉开了。“必得要骂的人有名，被骂的人便也出名”；所以参与者甚众，90%的体校生都和他吵过架或者打过架，他几乎没输过。尽管Windy始终宣称自己是理智和冷静的一方，秉持的都是客观和公正的立场，但实际上他说的话和一般杠精没啥区别。由于种种原因他未能实现自己的公正理想。（*本段经过张理校长编纂）

张理是本校行政校长。他公开承认过的男/女友有Windy,郭嘉，萨波•布加拉提，赵仁和中山川谷，流出照片的一夜情人至少有七八个，其中包括本校现任历史系教授山和繁春。

“噗——”Jolyne一口水全喷在了屏幕上。  
“怎么了？有什么不舒……哦。”荣子凑过来，看到屏幕上的内容又转了回去。这显然又是汤姆•亚克索搞的鬼，她想。三十秒内，她将继续她被打断的重要的编辑工作。  
山和繁春……最近刚刚在校报上看见他和赫辛大学那个xxx的绯闻。（因为那家伙太屑了而记不住名字。）这家伙怎么好像和张理一样跟谁都有一腿。有毛病。  
他是隔壁历史系的，在回去的路上Jolyne想，看来有必要拉Kula一起去跑一趟。

远在一千米外历史系的繁春重重打了个喷嚏，然后十分迷惑地看着论坛底下的回复。  
讨论张理性向和旧情人的帖已经被刷爆了，但他繁春什么时候跟校长有过一夜情？他妈的这事必须找汤姆问清楚。  
偏偏汤姆这个时候不在。要找他的时候连个影子都没，不想见他的时候到处都是。繁春恼怒异常想出去找他，又想到不如就窝在这儿蹲点，陷入了十分恶意的两难境地。  
手机响了。繁春伸手去拿，冷不丁听到有人敲门，吓得手一抖把手机碰掉了，又恼火又羞愧。他把电话先扣了，开门看见一个留着披肩发戴着小兔子发卡的女生，她一看见他就露出了然的神情，点了点头问好：“您就是繁春教授吧。您好。我是那天您十分无耻地偷窥的那对小情侣里面的攻。”  
这是什么神奇的自我介绍方式？繁春脑内转了几个弯儿，下意识接道：“所以你这是来兴师问罪？”还真是兴师问罪。  
“还真不是，”女生说，繁春才想起来不能站在这里说话，赶紧让开：“进来说吧。”  
女生进来，顺手把门关上了。繁春吓得一哆嗦，这样很容易被人误以为要搞事啊女士！她说：“我叫Jolyne•Kakyoin.化学系的大一新生。听说您很受欢迎啊，教授。”  
不说这个还好，一说起来我就一肚子气。好气啊，但还是要保持老师面对学生的态度。太难了。  
“那个体校通鉴里说的事，到底是怎么回事？”  
“啊？什么。”繁春摸不着头脑。  
“就你和张理的一夜情。以前没听说啊。”  
“我也奇怪呢，哪来的这个……等等，你说体校通鉴？！”繁春觉得自己听错了，“体校通鉴怎么会记这种东西？荣子什么时候这么恶趣味了？”  
“您也不知道？”Jolyne嘴角浮起嘲讽的微笑，“您不会是不好意思吧？”  
我不好意思个鬼啊！  
“这个先不谈。您那天偷窥我压我对象干嘛？”  
这要怎么解释啊。一时好奇？可教授对学生这样解释也太尴尬了吧。Jolyne完全不打算放过他的样子，就在这时手机猛地发出一声“这就是你分手的借口～”繁春简直尴尬得要发疯，赶紧说了句不好意思接个电话把电话接了起来。  
假如人生跌入了低谷，那么之后一定会有更低的低谷等着你跌。  
电话里的声音是陌生的声音，对方含笑对他说：“教授，抱歉牵连您了。”  
“你谁？”繁春紧紧攥着手机。  
“科联成员费德里安•贝弗利。向您问好，顺致无上爱意。”说完这句对方就把电话挂了，繁春自己看着来电显示起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。太恶心了……这人就是科联负责技术工作那个贝弗利？他什么时候喜欢过自己？  
“他妈的……抱歉。”繁春意识到自己在学生面前爆了很久不爆的粗，Jolyne看他的眼神有点惊讶，完全就是看RBQ的眼神，“刚这个人在体校通鉴上做了手脚。我得这就去找小山荣子了。”  
“？”Jolyne更加惊讶了，她看着繁春远去的背影，掏出手机再刷论坛。此时的神贴居然已经变成了“票选张理下一个绯闻男/女友”，而排名第一的就是繁春。真是诡异，哪来的这种巧合？  
同时她的手机也响了起来。是Kula的电话：“快来！体校你杠我也杠大赛开始了！这一次可能会决定未来校长啊！”  
“这比赛有这么重要？？？”Jolyne波纹疾走速回，果然看见场地上已经搭起了擂台，远远的看见一团白东西窝在其中，竟然真的是一只兔子，兔子的脸上还架着眼镜。这只兔子有一双极长的耳朵，简直和它的身体一样长了。想必这就是他们的兔子校长Windy.一边的吃瓜席上坐着一堆人，有中山川谷，Kula和Jreey，更多的是Jolyne不认识的人。Kula正冲她招手，她决定暂且不理她，往后排吃瓜席走。  
走到半路突然听见一阵喧嚣，接着是有人吵架的声音。吃瓜群众都向声音传来的方向看去，是一群女生在堵墙角，仿佛校园暴力。这不正是我擅长的事吗，Jolyne赶紧跑了过去，见到被校园暴力的主角吃了一惊。  
这人的胸牌上是生物课教授字样，下书“汤姆•亚克索”，脸上挂着一副眼镜，一边镜片已经碎裂，无疑是那个惹事生非的校报编辑了。他身边的女生们看来是已经揍完了，把位置让开给吃瓜群众，一边走一边说着“下次再编撕烂你的嘴”之类的狠话。Jolyne拉住一个，问她：“这人又干了什么伤天害理的事儿？”那女生说：“还不是编排繁春教授，把他和张理拉。这人就是欠打。”Jolyne深以为然地点了点头，眼角余光突然看见小山荣子也是那群女生中的一员（议员）。她看看从校报社方向飞速跑来的一团蓝影，心中不屑地想：蓝颜祸水。  
汤姆•亚克索刚才正抱着头，蜷缩成一团；此刻终于敢慢慢松开自己，露出很明显是挨了好几个耳光的脸：“……她们走了？”  
……有点惨。不过也是这人活该。Jolyne觉得繁春那种老实安分的教授多半不会招惹是非，就算她不是繁春的粉作为一个暴躁老姐她也忍不住想问候汤姆亲妈。繁春已经跑了过来，发出译制片里的那种惊呼声（“哦！我的上帝啊！”），赶紧蹲下把汤姆背起来，说：“赶紧去医务室。”  
“繁春？”汤姆喃喃着，好像难以接受，“你不觉得是我编排了你吗。”  
“你肯定不是。因为有人打电话跟我说了。”繁春肯定地道，背着他一路小跑去了校医处，不顾旁边人“他活该”“教授你怎么能这样”的抗议。  
“我知道了，”Jolyne回到Kula身边的时候对她说，“我去找他的时候你不在，要不然你也能看到了。我问他事的时候他接了个电话，然后就急匆匆地走了，说是去找小山荣子。刚才他又说有人打电话跟他说了不是汤姆，不过他好像来晚了。”  
“停停停停，”Kula赶紧拦住她，“我对所谓事件的认知还停留在论坛里说的繁春教授和张理一夜情的阶段。你从头给我讲。”  
“我就是看了那个东西才去问了繁春，虽说是体校通鉴上的。”Jolyne说，“问的时候他接了个电话，电话铃声还挺销魂，就听他说'要去找小山荣子'。刚才那群人打汤姆•亚克索就是因为怀疑他编排了繁春。”  
“难道不是他？”Kula摸着额头问。  
“繁春说有人打电话跟他说了，不是汤姆。我猜他接的那个电话就是跟他说这个的。然后他说要去找荣子，但他去晚了，因为小山荣子已经打过汤姆了。”  
“这么劲爆，”Kula边吃瓜边说，“不愧是搞事的大好日子。你校要搞搞一串。”  
“还有什么？”  
“还有今天的杠精大赛。刚才Windy已经发布了他对张理治校方案的异议，还有小山荣子也递上了张理的弹劾案。学生会副会长兼学生议会议员，还是有这个权力的。”  
“你校学生权力这么大？”  
“不大，但胜在民风彪悍。张理要是被弹劾了还不肯下台就全校人揍他。反正他也很不招人待见了。”  
“我也能揍？”  
“揍啊，都可以揍。群殴校长不是你校传统吗。”

这边正说着，那边医务室校医已经给汤姆包扎好了，脸上贴了一片医用棉布遮住被扇的地方。繁春在旁边看着他失魂落魄的，自觉这人活该挨一顿打，又觉得好歹是个老师，这么打会不会太过了。  
“平时我是喜欢瞎编，但也没干过这事。兔子不吃窝边草呢，你还是我同屋的同事……”汤姆慢慢缓过劲来，居然蹦出一句中文。繁春也听不懂他说的什么，听英文部分估计是辩白不会拿他编这种东西，就安慰他：“没事。你先请几天假，我把这事跟他们说清楚。不是你干的。”  
“可是荣子也打我了，”汤姆泪流满面，那样子倒是真伤心，“我本来以为她会相信我，至少她会相信我。”一头小卷毛都委屈得微微颤抖，繁春有心揉他两下，想了想算了，只不轻不重地安慰了两句。汤姆又问他：“你好像知道是谁干的？”  
“校外的一个搞事的。科联的。科联怎么会有这种人啊。”  
“这都要怪张理，”汤姆愤愤不平的，“要不是他始乱终弃，赵仁哪来的那么多事。”  
“赵仁是谁？”繁春听得好奇。  
“是个绿绿，张理的旧情人之一。那家伙上次被张理逆摸毛之后说要搞事。话说你不能好歹关注一下校报啊。”汤姆边说边端详着他。繁春摇了摇头，心里想着疯话一样的文章，也配叫我瞧么？但念在汤姆刚刚受过巨大的心灵创伤，决定不说出来。  
“算了。我知道你想说什么。”汤姆又躺下，两眼呆呆地望着天花板，“我有点自知之明，所以才没去编体校通鉴。要看可靠的历史去荣子那看吧。”  
繁春刚想说什么，外面传来一阵喧闹之声。手里还拿着绷带的兼职校医一窜而起：“开始了开始了！”就跑了出去。繁春化身疑惑托马头，汤姆轻轻地提醒他：“是那边要开始对打了。我没脸见人，你就别在这儿看着我了。”  
“行吧，”繁春心想再呆着也尴尬，索性推门而出，“那你可千万小心。可别想不开，”他原想说我会给荣子说的，想了想还是算了，这人遭点报应是该。  
他往场地上的吃瓜席跑去，擂台上两位校长已然上场，正摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

第五节 键盘对打  
场地上两个人都已站好。看吃瓜群众都就位了，也没有个喊话的，俩校长就对骂起来。  
“能不能安心做点宣传？来了体校你做了多少宣传？就在这跟我杠。”Windy先发话，且不论一只兔子是怎么发出人的声音的，他的声音清脆而稚嫩，仿佛正太和萝莉的结合体，还带着点可爱的奶声奶气；再加上看起来十分软糯可爱的外表和似乎肥嫩多汁(?)的身体，差不多刚一开场就把一大半人心拢到了自己一方。后方的狼嚎狗叫此起彼伏，张理的脑残粉和Windy的新生粉丝阶级正在融洽相处。  
“你管过一件大小事务没？我在体校校政上下了多少功夫，如果我不搞这些体系你哪来的环境做宣传？站着说话不腰疼，论坛上还喊话说什么减少内耗一致求发展，你就是什么都不知道才会对学校的体系这么有信心。”这话说得不妥，引起了在场除了仍然是张理脑残粉的人以外所有人的反对，换句话说就是在场的人没一个不反对他的。学生会的人更是拍板开始了大二到在校研究生的线上投票，决定要不要弹劾张理。Proxime会长lulu代表全体投了赞成，在场的Own Life发言人Alex•Banrono也代表全体成员投了赞成。可巧科联现任执政官山和繁春也在，繁春不明所以就照旧选了中立，这样体校三个最有权力的组织就全数不站在张理一方了。  
辩论还在继续，但内容已经无关紧要，因为张理的后院MC社来了。社长樱井七海带着一干人等冲了过来。擂台上张理已经把Windy压在身下，Windy哭叫着乱挠他，被揪住了长耳朵动弹不得，一动就要被掐。他开始怨恨自己娇小的体形，幸好Own Life的人已经冲了上来要和校长决一死战，总长Alex更是自己跑上来干架。Alex跟张理才真叫吵得不可开交，一开口就知道吵了多年的老杠精了。Alex这个人又直得不行，吵着吵着就带了彩头：“我问候你亲妈，张理。”张理冷笑一声觉得不过是个女孩子不足为惧，就忘了Alex的OL总长身份，被一键盘砸翻在地上。要问为什么准备的武器是键盘，那是因为键盘上的键在打的时候会迸散出来，视觉效果十分震撼；还有就是键盘打不死人，却能让被打的人感受到极度愤怒想要还击，这样就有杠精永动机可以看了。  
MC社的也到了，OL和MC社两方人马就在擂台上打起来，繁春趁机把下面哭哭啼啼的兔子揪出来，顺手丢给Proxime.Proxime向来是能打的，这回更早就跃跃欲试，刚才的那个校医也在，刚要拔键盘就听见lulu一声爆喝，方才想起来没有自己推着lulu这家伙走路很困难，只得作罢。但其他人可等不了，源稚安、于曦禾、斐济这些和张理吵过架或者想跟张理吵架的人早就冲了上去，拿键盘劈头盖脸的怼。趁着这个空成耀和校医嚼舌根：“lulu会长到底怎么回事？”  
“残疾人。”校医回答说，成耀方注意到她的胸牌是在校研究生，文学系的安藤空，他的直系学姐，不禁多了一两分亲切。接着又想起来安藤空不就是lulu女朋友吗，顿时恍然大悟。  
“你当校医是为了他么？”他问。  
“只是兼职。算是吧。”安藤空看了他一眼，笑道，“我猜你要问他为什么不会飞？明明长着那么大一对翅膀。”  
“对，”成耀看着lulu背后和头上的翅膀，lulu因为穿的衣服很少有点怕羞地用翅膀遮住了下半身，显得十分乖巧可爱。安藤空一把把lulu抄起来，轻抚他小腿上的伤痕，“他以前被欺负，两根翼骨都给扭断过，之后就很难飞起来了。这些疤也是，被那些人整个绕腿割了一圈，虽说保住了腿但走路是再也没法走了。一说这个我就气，这么漂亮的孩子。”  
lulu羞得捂脸，指缝间露出绯红的面颊。繁春在一边看着觉得挺可爱，但碍于教授身份不好逗弄，只好端着架子。何必呢，他揶揄自己。成耀看得呆了，lulu因为有翅膀以前都用飞的，鞋袜都没有，那一截光裸的小腿优美的线条就这样暴露出来。lulu赶紧吃力地挪了下翅膀遮住腿，看上去快要哭出来了，小声说了一句“快放开我，安藤”安藤空这才把他放下。繁春看他的胸牌也是在校文学系研究生，是少见的文学系男生啊。  
他突然想起来，自己要托话的人还在上面打架。战斗如火如荼，Windy已经开始喝茶，突然听见安藤一声惊呼：“这是有多少人参加了投票啊！？”他低头一看，总票数已经超过了三十万票，那是体校过去的学生数量总和。99%的票都投了赞成，但投票的都是不知何方牛鬼蛇神的乱码小号。真见鬼，他想，体校哪个程序员手里有野鸡？校长不屑玩这个，Lerrer的程序不在这个领域，贝弗利又已经搞过事了，况且他也不会这么玩。旁边的安藤看来也在盘点，她拍了一下手：“坏了。还有郭嘉郭奉孝呢。”繁春顿时也想起来，大叫着冲上去想拦住战得正酣的张理，好容易才把人拖下台来，一头蓝发已经乱成了毛线团。张理下了台众人自然都下不了台，就那么在台上僵持着。  
“神经病你干嘛？我现在还是校长，下一秒就开除你都没问题。”张理边挣扎边喊。  
“知道了，对不起。”繁春毫无诚意地道歉，“你的旧情人搞事。我不拖你下来你下一秒就不是校长了。”  
“旧情人？”张理被噎了一下，伸脖子过去看论坛投票，顿时感到脖子发麻，“不是。郭嘉手里也没这么多野鸡。这是校级攻击了，除了赫辛大学黑帽子系以外没人出得起这么多野鸡。这小子这两年倒交了不少朋友。”他暗道，他倒帮了我，这样正常计票就不能进行了，算是坏心办了好事。  
于Proxime和OL来说可没那么幸运，奈何两边都没有计算机系的人，科联又是中立。但难道竟由着外校人欺负？他郭嘉再怎么着也是四体的学生。两拨人马当场握手言和，决定先一致对外。几乎一直在台下喝茶的Windy觉得不值，打了这么久也没把张理拉下马。按理说Proxime真正管事的是副会长小山荣子，结果这家伙这次竟然没带头打校长，影子都不见一个。他回头一看，繁春也不见了，不由得心生疑窦。  
繁春此时的确跟小山荣子在一起，只不过是在极为艰难地跟他解释并不是汤姆编排的他。听了他的解释对方冷笑：“执政官你别心肠太好。那家伙我早就想教训他了，现在分了拉倒，反正也是酒肉朋友。”繁春无奈，自己也的确是没证据。但最为隐秘的原因连他自己也没有觉察到，那就是他也想有什么人能把汤姆教训一顿。  
另一边，赵仁、贝弗利和郭奉孝蹲在机房里，贝弗利近乎崇敬地看着郭嘉：“大佬啊。”郭嘉脸上一直挂着似笑非笑的神情，配上阴柔的容貌令人头皮发麻。赵仁对这人没什么好感，偏偏只有他既有本事制住张理又愿意掣肘他，只得请他出山。果然一击即中。  
“喂喂。别这么冷淡啊。”郭嘉笑道，“咱们都被体校赶出来了。可别不把我当自己人。”  
可不是不把你当自己人吗，赵仁腹诽，重又想起真主，忍不住跟郭嘉说：“把那个张理绯闻情人的帖子也搞上来吧。就选繁春。”  
“他怎么惹着你了？”郭嘉并不动作，椅子转了个角度，郭嘉靠着椅背看着他。赵仁咬牙切齿地看着他，说：“他不信真主，还用真主开玩笑。”郭嘉柔和地笑笑，说：“那我可不能帮你了。”  
赵仁一时气得眼冒金星，脸上是阴郁恐怖的神情：“你不帮我，总有人能帮我。”  
“嗯？”郭嘉撑着下巴看着他走远，旁边贝弗利跟他套近乎：“大佬教教我怎么发野鸡。”  
郭嘉看了眼贝弗利，笑了：“这不算什么值得骄傲的技能，要当个好程序员就别学我。”贝弗利垂头丧气，觉得说不定拿繁春说说事会有用处，就告诉他：“我喜欢我们科联的执政官，但他却跟了之前的那个张明。他不过是个写诗的，架都没打过一场，会玩浪漫罢了。”  
“当年我也是这么勾搭到张理的，”郭嘉怀念地回忆，“那家伙，最喜欢这些别致的东西。有什么用。”  
贝弗利想起眼前这人的发家史，又不言语了。

彼时体校众程序员已经用键盘开始了排雷，野鸡一批一批的揪出来，然后反掉。因其中不少小号名为韩度，此事件就命名韩度事件。对方程序员实在高明，竟追踪不到真实身份。张理派人去找赵仁，赵仁却早已不在原处，就连郭嘉也走了，只剩下贝弗利呆在那儿，被人抓回来审问。  
赵仁去找的是四体医学系的哈桑•诺伊阿。同为兄弟姐妹，哈桑也同样有着狂热的信仰，更何况早就对张理不爽准备考走，走之前顺手搞个事未尝不可。哈桑和当今唯一一位女校长有七拉八扯的亲戚关系，因而披着论坛管理员的马甲，用不了多少技术操作就把帖子提上首页，连永远挂在首页的威廉姆斯网文集都被那个水贴挤了下去。很快帖子就再次引起了体校生的注意，这个时候还把和张理七拉八扯的帖子提上首页，可以说是非常不长眼了。  
此时身在医务室的汤姆•亚克索正失魂落魄地刷论坛，看到帖子觉得事情不好，下了床换衣服，就出门去找繁春。他在学校里走走停停，哪也没见到繁春，突然在一个僻静的角落看到荣子和繁春正在说话，不禁心头生疑。他靠近去偷听，听见些什么：  
“……行吧。反正我也想敲打他一下。整天搞事真的烦。”  
“是吧。他也就是作为M很听话而已。”  
“你别跟我说这个……”繁春的声音似乎有点闷，汤姆看到荣子拈起他的一束长发，开玩笑说：“执政官。等甩了他我来追你怎么样。”  
“别开玩笑了。你知道我跟那孩子的约定还没完。”  
“你长得可真好看。”  
“……［清真凝视.jpg］”  
“腿也很好看。”  
“［Big Brother is Watching You.jpg］”  
汤姆默默走开。看来他来得不是时候，他想，让执政官回去自己烦心吧。

“真是操蛋。你校搞事真就搞一串啊。”Kula烦躁地说，“今天都出了多少事了？你们还在这开Party.妈的。”  
她面前是正在狂欢的众人，拿着西瓜汁干杯，时不时有人因为踩到崩出来的Shift、Ctrl和1而滑倒。  
“别那么拘束啊。”Jolyne跑过来抱住Kula就往人群里拖，看来醉得不轻。Kula叹了口气，抚了抚她的头发：“你喝醉了。”  
她把Jolyne拦腰抱起，用扛麻袋的姿势把她带回了大二宿舍。四体是两人一室，室友见她带女朋友回来非常识趣地借口有事要忙走了，还帮她把门锁上。Kula长出一口气，把Jolyne放在床上，开始找醒酒的东西。  
“来做吧。”Jolyne攀住她的脖子，醉醺醺地说。  
Kula无奈，只好亲了她一下，Jolyne还不满意，整个人都坐到了她身上，一双手不老实地到处撩拨。Kula被撩得脸红心跳，干脆放弃治疗，一转攻势把Jolyne压在床上。  
“混蛋。只有我压你的份儿。”Jolyne还要挣扎。  
“你是真的醉了，”Kula叹了口气，“你平常都骂'臭女人'的。”  
这听起来颇像朱德庸的漫画。Kula一边压住Jolyne一边翻柜子，终于找到了醒酒药。  
“该死，”她骂了一声，把醒酒药扔在地上，任由Jolyne把她压倒亲个没完。Kula的喘息逐渐粗重，一只手遮住眼睛：“屑女人酒后乱性。”Jolyne一只手已经伸进裙子，挑逗着Kula下面，Kula很快就湿得不成样子。她挣扎着想起来，但Jolyne力气比她大多了，哪是那么好挣脱的。  
“操。”Kula仍骂道。  
“操了就不烦了。”Jolyne笑。  
她们一翻身把衣服都脱了，然后Jolyne就把Kula压下面，手十分不老实地去碰她的乳尖。Kula颤着声音小小尖叫一声，Jolyne的脸色仍是喝了酒的潮红：“这么敏感？莫非平时自己有摸吗。”  
“还不是……你调教的……？”Kula怒视着Jolyne，Jolyne笑了一声，用吻堵住了Kula剩下的话。Kula有心说话，握住Jolyne的手腕指指床下，Jolyne心神领会地拿出一个盒子，里面是play的道具。  
“看来早就想被我调教了喔？”Jolyne扔了盒子爬上床，“这回还你在下面。好好侍奉我，屑。”  
Kula感觉到对方把什么东西塞进了极深的地方，其上的软毛刮擦到敏感点，她不禁惊叫一声：“你放了什么？”  
“拉珠。连这都有啊。”Jolyne觉得这家伙实在是需要好好管管，“我高三你丫过了一年丰富多彩的大学生活，开心吗？”她勾住丝线的手开始往回收，那颗小珠子再一次狠狠碾在敏感点上。Jolyne已经把她的身体摸得一清二楚，故意停在那里不动，指尖把拉珠在那一点上转了几圈。Kula一下子叫得说不出话来，仰起头，微微吐出舌尖。太要命了，Jolyne只觉得自己脑内有一根弦“嘣”的断了，狠命把拉珠拽出来。Kula已经被快感刺激得离高潮就差几分，突然内里空虚，她不禁夹紧双腿，试图挽留Jolyne的手指。这样几次，Kula已经坠入了快感的地狱，艰难地在欲海中喘息。  
“啧啧。”Jolyne把抽出来的手指在Kula胸前画着之字，慢慢地把她的东西抹在她自己身上。Kula被挑逗得快要疯了，只得央求：“给我……”  
“叫我姐姐，”Jolyne的笑容变得恶意，Kula十分绝望地想她的耐心到底什么时候才会用完。不料下一秒Jolyne就再次骑脸，这次是真的骑脸：“先给我，然后叫我姐姐，如何。”  
这还有得选吗。Kula带着羞恼探入Jolyne的身体，这两人对于对方的敏感点在哪里、敏感带在哪里早就一清二楚，她很快就把Jolyne整得不亚于她刚才的狼狈。就在Jolyne临近高潮的时候她停了下来，耐心在那一点上碾磨了许久，终于狠狠点在上面。Jolyne啊了一声，Kula把射出的液体尽数吞下，然后抬着Jolyne的腿把她横铺在床上。  
“给我。”她居高临下地说。Jolyne此刻还飘在天上，早已忘了她作为Dom的操守。Kula叹了口气，喃喃道：“有个任性的女朋友还真是艰难……”  
她看着床上很快睡着的Dom,强忍住欲火给她换上睡衣，抱到浴室去清理，然后回来丢在自己床上，当个大玩偶抱着。  
没法满足。完全没法满足。  
她翻了个身把Jolyne压在下面，心想，干脆趁着这回Jolyne不知道把她干了算了。

中午一觉醒来，已经是下午三点。Kula吓出一身冷汗，两点半的化学课完了。她没精打采地套上衣服，看着身边仍在熟睡的屑女人。  
看来她什么也不知道。Kula十分亲切地拍了拍Jolyne的脸，直接把她拍醒，然后走出了宿舍。  
也不知道外面乱七八糟的怎么样了。她往场地上一看，居然正在开批斗大会，看来化学课压根就没上。中间头上戴帽子的是张理，那帽子还是特别耀眼的绿色。Alex撺掇本系人给他帽子上整了一圈LED,一通电绿得耀眼，就差要高唱“原谅她，原谅她”。有趣，Kula趴在栏杆上看，过了一会儿Jolyne也过来了，抱着她的腰在后面亲。  
“腻了一中午了，懒狗。就你这也叫Dom.”Kula盯了她一眼，Jolyne放开她也靠着栏杆，看见下面的场景乐了：“弄得好像你有多称职似的。批斗张理居然敢不叫我。”  
“下去吧。等你呢。”Kula笑道，拉着Jolyne下去了。

第六节 批斗大会  
下了楼，照旧坐吃瓜席。虽说实质就是批斗大会，名号可是挂了一条横幅“校长弹劾案总议”。Jolyne和Kula一觉错过了最精彩的互杠部分，现在张理已经被打得摇摇欲坠，口服心不服地靠在那儿。台上的三位Jolyne只认识中山川谷，她问Kula：“另外两个是谁？”Kula说：“中间的是巴特勒校长，就是我之前跟你说过的玛丽•巴特勒。左边的是布赖恩•盖茨，因为是体校最德高望重的法学系教授就被请过来做公证人。顺带一提他还是挂了名的公证机构副经理。”她提到玛丽•巴特勒的口气和提起张理、Windy完全不同，提起Windy她是一副温和的戏谑口气，说出张理的名字则仿佛吐了口痰似的。Jolyne不禁疑惑巴特勒校长究竟是有何能耐，让Kula如此尊敬。  
“哦对了。Oliver是不是没有告诉你？”Kula突然说，“Oliver说玛丽是你姐姐。你小时候瞎认的。”  
“啊！”Jolyne对Kula一阵乱锤，“别提！！！！我怎么会在这儿遇到她啊！”  
“好的，我会时常提起来嘲笑你的。”Kula拍开她的手，“别捣乱，开始了。”  
“什么开始了？”  
“是一更精彩的环节。现在不是弹劾完了吗。”  
“什么？弹劾完了。”  
“懒狗。提名新校长候选人的环节开始了。”  
Jolyne赶紧拿了瓜，看着台上走上一位双马尾一米六九的小姐姐。Kula知道她不认识，告诉她：“这是学生议会议长Alex.”Alex交上一张纸，巴特勒校长看了看笑了，让她读。  
“我提名中山川谷子作为新校长候选人。”  
坐在她身后的中山川谷顿时脸上一片通红，Alex带着严肃的神情走了下去，毕竟要推动中山川谷的选举很难，尤其是她校董的身份很容易让学生敬而远之。尽管她和大家关系都很好，但所有人都知道她上完大三就要当自己的领导，怎么肯先一步让她上位。  
“但是我拒绝，”川谷子稍微说了一句，台下顿时一片笑声，巴特勒校长笑着摸摸他的头以示鼓励。  
下一个提名者是Proxime副会长小山荣子，她把纸交给中山川谷，川谷子看完嘴角疯狂乱他妈上扬，又把纸给了校长让她念。校长憋着笑念道：“学生会Proxime提名萨波•布加拉提作为校长候选人。”  
气氛一下子火热起来，Proxime的人齐声高呼“莎皇上位”，然后笑成一片；旁边戴绿帽子的张理一下子抬起头，又仿佛是被生活的重压击倒般倒了下去，吃瓜席兼职校医安藤空站起来看了他一眼，重又坐回去吃瓜。  
繁春坐在吃瓜席上百思不得其解。当年莎皇在位的时候他还不是学校的教授，也听说了一些她的事迹（最灿烂最辉煌最有人格魅力），就不能理解她为什么会这么受欢迎。他看向张理，张理就差撞柱自尽，接连便是些不懂的话，什么“要独裁了”，什么“费心建立的民主制度要倒塌了”之类，大家便都哄笑起来，场地上充满了活泼的空气（O2）.张理倒在地上左手指着前方一座“民主”的字母雕像，那雕像早被人拆得七零八落，把后面的字母或去掉或打乱顺序，又钉了几个木板字母放上去。现在那座雕像是“独裁”。意思是独裁不要停下来啊，场上响起了热烈的掌声。

开完批判大会，Jolyne先回去拜访了Jerry.Jerry再次听到“Oliveeeeeer～”的时候连头都没回，用不知哪里来的西部套索把Jolyne拽到眼前，咬牙切齿地问：“屑，又是什么事找你主子？”  
“我原想老鼠一样的人，也配做我主子么，”Jolyne冷笑，“现在爷有事要问。听着。”  
“不知道。”Jerry放开她走了，Jolyne跟上去拽住她，“……听着！”  
Jerry这才站住：“是正事？”  
刚才那个巴特勒校长真是我小时候那个玛丽？Jolyne本想这么问，想了想这么问一定会被Jerry疯狂嘲笑，遂决定换个方式：“你认识巴特勒校长？”Jerry转过身，Jolyne恼怒地看见她颤抖的手在拼命掩饰自己疯狂上扬的嘴角，“不认识。”  
“操。”  
“认识。她就是你小时候那个玛丽姐姐～～～～～～～～”  
“闭嘴！！！！！！”  
“无能狂怒的屑，”Jerry调笑道，“要不要去认个亲？还是像小时候一样叫她玛丽姐姐～～～～～～唔！”  
“闭嘴，”Jolyne筋疲力尽地捂住她的嘴，她觉得失意且疲惫，需要休息了。

（十台解说腔）  
玛丽•巴特勒是Jolyne的发小。或者说类似于羞耻的忘年交那样的东西。在彼时Jolyne还不知道不屑是什么意思时，她最喜欢的长辈就是玛丽。玛丽简直仿佛温柔、耐心、明智的拟人化，给童年的Jolyne带来了很多愉悦的回忆。当然，发小皆有分离时，玛丽学完五国语言之后去当了外交官，在职两年因为身体原因而在南京安定下来，考了教师资格证之后进入四体教书，由于深受同学们喜爱而被选为校长，主要负责调解和仲裁。Jolyne此番和她的相遇着实是阴差阳错，而且勾起了她关于“玛丽姐姐～～～～～～～～”的羞耻回忆。  
成为校长之后的巴特勒很少公开亮相，几乎只有在她的课上和各类活动的时候才能见到她。这是因为她仍然未放弃自己热爱的翻译工作，开始在课余时间翻译大部头外文名著。  
因为本次提名，她不得不去拜访前任校长萨波•布加拉提。没有人会不喜欢布加拉提，巴特勒校长也一样。但她对她是既敬且畏，因为萨波在位时期用铁血手腕治理体校，给那时候还是老师的她留下了深刻印象，莎皇之名便是由此而来。  
敲敲。“布加拉提校长，您在吗？”  
咚咚咚。“我已经不是校长了，巴特勒。”还是熟悉的腔调，门打开了，玛丽•巴特勒敬畏地看着眼前的绝色美人，打量着她几乎没怎么变的美貌和身材。“进来吧巴特勒。”  
萨波•布加拉提家的客厅十分宽敞，旁边的博物架上放着一碗又一碗面的雕像，还有一个奇怪的八足生物的雕像。玛丽•巴特勒对着那雕像默念了两句“RAmen”，然后跟着萨波进了屋。  
“这次找我有什么事？”成为校长之后玛丽有时会给萨波致信询问体校的治理方针，直到她能够独立承担校长职务为止萨波都一直在帮她，而最后一次距今已有两三年光景。玛丽说：“这次我来是想通知您一件事，并询问您的意见。我们……裁撤了一名校长，在仲裁庭提名环节，有人提名您作为校长候选人。”  
“好啊，”萨波笑了出来，“我又要回去当校长了。你校不是已经民主共和权力归学生了么，我来了就又要独裁了。”  
“您还记得Proxime吗？这次就是他们管事的副会长上去递的。虽然您不认识，但她想必是采纳了Proxime大多数人的意见才提名的吧。”玛丽说，“连张理立的民主雕像都被拆了改成独裁，另一位被提名的候选人……川谷子，您知道的……已经公开弃权了。您去是民心所向，您不想去的话我会帮您推掉。所以拜托您稍微考虑一下吧。”  
“玛丽，你太客气了，”萨波笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我回去就是了。”  
玛丽知道她没说的是什么。回去，回到本来应该是她在的位置上去。尽管Windy非常强势，但他的强势并不表现在校务上，相反他基本不管校务，而是一心做体校科普宣传，所以他的强势和莎皇的强势并不矛盾；而莎皇治理的方针过于铁腕，也需要一个像她这样的人去调解矛盾。  
玛丽突然发现，她似乎已经用了那个外号，在脑内称呼莎皇了。

当张理看到光明正大踏入学校的萨波•布加拉提时，他是震惊的。  
被他当做垫脚石踏着上位的人，如今成了他的上司。萨波脸上的笑容令人无法忽视，最扯的是玛丽•巴特勒的效率，批判大会刚开完就联系校董会把他革职了，然后请了萨波•布加拉提回来。当年他和体校生吵得不可开交的时候她调解怎么没见这么高效？  
“您不需要我调解，”玛丽对他微微鞠躬，“吵架是您的自由，也是学生的自由。不调解更是我的自由。”把个张理气得说不出话来。  
等额选举，除了少量居心叵测的人换句话说也就是只有一个人投了反对票以外，其他人全票通过。全校的目光都投向了那个投了反对票的人，新诞生的校长问：“你对我有什么意见，诺伊阿同学？”  
哈桑•诺伊阿微微冷笑：“没意见啊。谁敢对您有意见。”  
萨波皱了皱眉，阴阳怪气的这是什么时候结的仇怨？哈桑接着说：“我只是没法忍受你校了而已。请允许我这就转学。”  
说完这番话，他丢下众人就往校门口走去。众人目瞪口呆，玛丽•巴特勒赶紧上前拉住他，劝道：“就算要走至少也要有个原因吧。大家师生同学一场。”哈桑回头看着她，脸上的表情柔和了些，但仍然很坚定：“巴特勒校长，我是一定要走的，您拦我也没有用。这里的学生，没一个心有报国之志，都是些鸡鸣狗盗之徒，只知一味抱怨，不知改变现状，就连老师也十分不成样子。我不能忍受这样的四体了。永别。”  
吃瓜席上，安藤空听得呆了，喃喃道：“瞧瞧这就是鲁迅，听见没？”lulu使劲点头，成耀歪了歪头，说：“我是说不出这番话来。诺伊阿为什么不转文学系啊？”安藤空也表示赞成。其他人有一半觉得哈桑•诺伊阿是个nt，另外一半觉得他这种人令人不屑一顾，不过是小孩子的一时意气。但被人集体嘲讽了终究还是有些不爽，再打回去又岂不是成了他说的那样，于是一向民风彪悍的体校怂了。

这是本校最劲爆的一届批判大会，小山荣子在论坛写道，罢校长，迎莎皇；外有合纵连横，内有鲁迅出走；还有个猫猫躲猫猫。她说的是本届大会汤姆连个屁都没放。听闻此状广大体校生也都疑惑起来，往四处去寻汤姆•亚克索。  
殊不知这时汤姆正窝在家里打算线上跟校长辞职，听说换了莎皇当校长吓得从床上跌下来，匆匆换好衣服就去了学校；殊不知此刻繁春正在拼命敲打键盘，妄想在小山荣子找到汤姆并把他嘲讽一顿之前打出篇可靠的洗白；殊不知这种时候名字JK开头的一对毫无政治生活意识的小情侣正在过他们没羞没臊的小日子。按下不表。

第七节 自知之明  
到了学校，汤姆才开始后悔，他为什么要来这个地方。  
他没有容身之地。校报社有荣子，同办公室的有繁春。尤其是繁春，他不知道该怎么面对繁春：因为繁春他被荣子带人揍了一顿，又是繁春把他送到医务室并且还说相信他没有那么做，最后看见繁春跟荣子鬼鬼祟祟不知搞些什么。是该说这人虚伪，可恶还是不知情呢？罢了罢了，都无所谓，现在另有事情要干。  
他来到校长办公室，递上辞呈。

繁春收到校长电话时还在疯狂打字，不知道为什么被恐怖的新校长叫到办公室，抖抖索索地过去了。过去一看荣子和汤姆也在，看见他荣子也露出诧异的神色，新校长对他笑笑：“你是最后一个来的，教授。”  
“校长好。”繁春不敢怠慢，“请问找我有什么事？”  
“这位亚克索教授说，他想辞职。”校长笑着说。  
这和我有什么关系？繁春很想问，接着校长又说：“你的下一句话是'这和我有什么关系'。”他尴尬得不行，抬眼偷偷观察校长的神色，这一观察不要紧，被她的美貌迷了心窍，竟移不开眼了。  
“看我干什么。看他。”校长厌烦地挥了挥手，“亚克索教授说这和你们俩有关，我不愿意让他辞职，但他又说不便告诉我，那就让他跟你们说。”说完便起身离开，真的就那么走了。三人都愣愣地看着大开的门，繁春先过去把门关上了：“有话就说吧。”  
汤姆垂着头，湛蓝的眼睛里含着点薄雾，好像已经被校长敲打一番了。繁春不禁想这位莎皇也太没数，搞不清情况啊这是。  
“……对不起。”第一句话竟然是这个，繁春愣了，荣子冷笑一声，“你还知道道歉啊。”  
“不是，”汤姆擦了下眼睛，眼眶红了，“我没有做过编排繁春的事。如果你想让我给他道歉的话，我已经道歉了。别再……别再打我了。”  
“啧。”荣子转过头，不再说话。汤姆又说：“我知道你们都讨厌我来着。谁都讨厌我。但……你们能不能不要这样，就算讨厌我也不要私底下做那种事啊。我没想给自己挽回什么名声，但也不想再多加一层坏名声。”  
两人都愣了，这说的什么跟什么？  
“你在说什么啊？”荣子皱皱眉头，“我跟繁春教授没干什么啊。你知道我这个人没跟你说过假话。”  
“我看见了，”汤姆此时真的哭了，荣子嫌弃地转过头，汤姆有点哽咽地说：“你那天在那边说什么他长得好看，腿也很好看之类的，还说甩了我就追他。你还因为他带着人打了我……哪有学生打老师的，这个我倒不在乎；但你还说我只是……只是……”  
繁春一下子明白了他在说什么，荣子那天调戏他也就是玩玩，他倒也乐得跟她开开玩笑，都是成年人了。但这个傻子居然当了真。这让他不禁想起当年的赵仁，张理的话哪句他不当真呢。  
汤姆看着他们：“你们是不是有什么？有的话我倒也不在意了，但荣子你是不是从来就没真正喜欢过我？你要是不想告诉我就算了。我真的，真的没做过你们说的事情。”他说完就往外走，咬紧了牙关忍住眼泪，没想到繁春居然拉住他，说：“你别急。谁也没说不告诉你。我们也不是你想的那样。”  
这话像是一颗定心丸，汤姆也知道自己这样有点傻，但顾不得那么多了：“真的？”  
“真的。”繁春有点心疼这人了，就算他真的可恶，受了这么大委屈也该够了。也是他写东西写得太慢。荣子有点惊讶地看着他，繁春把荣子也拉过来，对她说：“汤姆不是篡改体校通鉴的人。那天攻击了学校论坛的人里面就有那个改体校通鉴的，他还打了一通电话给我，那意思就是因为喜欢我所以才把我牵连进来。要说恶心那人比你眼前这个要恶心十倍。汤姆也就是喜欢八卦，瞎编的事很少干，而且他也跟我说过，从来不敢动你的体校通鉴。”  
“真的？”这回轮到荣子问了，“那他跟你道歉做什么。”  
傻丫头，繁春在心内默默叹息，把汤姆一推：“你跟她说。我出去找校长了，别给我整什么辞职，就为这种小事。”说完他出去，却并没真找校长，而是靠在栏杆上继续疯狂打字。这一篇写出来之前汤姆估计都没法去上课，可不是得快点。  
正是夏季最怡人的时候，金色的阳光把银杏树、教学楼和几丝碎叶都照得亮闪闪的，却又不晒，任由凉爽的风带动女学生的鬓发，小孩子站在李子树底下摘来紫红的果实。繁春站在栏杆旁边吹着小风，觉得飘飘欲仙，居然低头打了个盹儿。

“我真的没做那种事。我不会做那种事的。”屋内汤姆正跟荣子辩白，“因为你打我那天说了要我道歉，一直到繁春来了才肯放了我。我也没想着你能相信我或者原谅我什么的，就是想问问你到底有没有喜欢过我。”  
“这话何来？”荣子惊讶道，“我从没说过我不喜欢你呀。”  
“你说我只是作为M……很合你心意吧。”汤姆沮丧地说，“不是那种喜欢，是……唉。”他觉得自己太傻了，但忍不住要不停地追问，否则就觉得心慌。  
荣子扑噗一声笑了出来，接着捂着嘴巴拼命忍笑，弄得汤姆又沮丧又困惑，“你笑什么？”  
“你真是个傻子。”荣子说，“算了。也不怪你，又得怪你。我原谅你了。”  
“真的？！”汤姆又惊又喜，又怕荣子像以前一样是耍他。荣子点了点头，认真地说：“这种事，我会耍你么。”  
“唔……呜。”本来被原谅了该很高兴，汤姆却一点也笑不出来。他一开始还只是哽咽，到后来忍不住啜泣起来，直到荣子把他搂进怀里才敢真的哭出来。  
“爱哭的家伙……”荣子故作嫌弃叹了口气，绷不住了摸了摸汤姆一头栗色的小卷毛，引来那双蓝眼睛深情的注视。汤姆也不是那么坏的人啊，她想。  
“对了。有件事必须问你。”她放开汤姆，后者不知所措地看着她，“校报社我跟你那些乱七八糟的照片是哪来的？我早就想问了。”  
“啊？有吗？”荣子看出来汤姆明明没装傻却显得特像是装傻，可能他自己也觉察到了像是在装傻，连忙解释道：“不是，我真不知道。他们给我看的印前定稿明明是没有的。我回去就查。”  
敢情这么长时间他一直都蒙受着这种污蔑而不明就里。这可得让繁春写进洗白里。  
生活对于你来说，一定就像是个不得不置身其中的大蒸笼，其意义就是蒸干你那蓝眼睛里最后的一点神采；又像是一团猜不透的脾气暴躁的迷雾，不知道什么时候就会迷住眼让别人绊你一跤。荣子想着忍不住又搂住汤姆，低声道：“别害怕了。”汤姆有点慌乱地低下头，羞涩地和她交换了一个吻。  
“我以后不会再做那些八卦之类的了，”汤姆附在她耳边说，“只要你不喜欢我都可以改。就别……别那样当着人的面打我。其他的随便怎么样都行。”  
看给人怕成什么样了。荣子浮皮潦草地点了点头，往外走，一开门看到繁春居然趴那了，赶紧去把他叫醒。  
“啊？结束了吗？”繁春还迷糊着呢。  
“结束了，”荣子忍俊不禁，“你把这段加上。汤姆从来没在杂志上放过我和他的任何东西，都是下面人不知从哪里搞来加上去的。”  
“嗯。”繁春赶紧记了下来，对他们笑了笑，“和好了就行。对不起啊，给你们添麻烦了。”  
“没事没事。”荣子挥了挥手，“还得麻烦你写一篇呢。顺便，执政官你长得真好看。”  
繁春下意识看了看她身后的汤姆，竟是半点醋意也无。他也朝自己笑着，说了一句“谢谢”。  
谢谢什么啊。大傻瓜。两个都是。

繁春回到家就觉得有些不妙，浑身乏力，嗓子也容易干。他以为没什么事，第二天早晨起来才发现嗓子已经哑了，赶紧翻出药来吃。一说话他吓了一跳，这样怎么敢讲课。索性跟新校长请假一天，要是还不能好就派个代课老师。  
莎皇不容易说话，真遇到为难的情况放人倒是很爽快。繁春不禁在心里默默感激张理，要不是他作死莎皇哪可能再回来。  
他细细地数着一直压在玻璃镇纸下面的纸片，都是拆开的玫瑰花，每一片上都有一首诗，他舍不得张明好看的字全都小心收了起来。已经拆了有七朵了，这么说才过去一周。他倒有点想那孩子了，虽说知道他不是什么善茬，但的确是才华横溢，要真跟他在一起也未尝不可。  
繁春在终身大事上是个挺随便的人，可能是因为长得好看，喜欢他的人实在太多，他又不想跟买菜似的精挑细选，一直都抱着“随便找个谁在一起算了”的想法，结果到现在喜欢他的人还没一个敢追他的，就除了张明。  
今天这诗竟然描写了他的眼睛，他有种预感这可能是九十九首里唯一一首写到他的，看了看在玫瑰花束里的位置，果然是正中央的一朵。  
我走近那湖，  
湖边有天鹅的脚印。  
簇团的像天上星，  
像湖上绽放的莲火。  
我因而沉醉，  
梦华是天鹅的羽翼。  
白花沉成的羽翼，  
攒在一处，  
攒出一片繁盛的春。

张明果然不擅长情诗，但繁春看得热泪盈眶，因为这诗和其他的诗比起来写得实在是太差了。他默默把纸收了起来，不能辜负人家的一片心意。  
说到心意，他想起来另外一个喜欢他的孩子，不禁嫌恶地撇撇嘴。那人简直是个神经病，居然联手了郭嘉这种人来搞他，跟个疯子一样。想来也是张明太过于优秀，对方狗急跳墙索性拉他下水，玉石俱焚得了。可惜科联的人终于知道死护着他们的执政官了，这次再没把他踢出去，而是几个程序员一起把对方反掉了。也不知道郭嘉心疼不心疼他的野鸡。  
请了假了，繁春无所顾忌起来。虽说还生着病，但不耽误他窝在家里刷皮蛇游戏。睿智的皮蛇玩家+1000  
游戏当开未开之时，有人敲响了门。繁春凑过去看门镜，居然是贝弗利。他紧张起来，哑着嗓子问：“你干什么？”用的还是日语，巴不得对方听不懂。  
“我听说执政官病了，来探望探望。”一看他手里果然拿着慰问品，看来还打听过他喜欢什么，拿的是生鱼片。繁春还是觉得他不安好心，贝弗利恳求道：“执政官，我就来看这一回就走了，再也不留在南京了。你连这也不肯跟我见见么。”语调很是哀伤，繁春想虽说十分肉麻，要真是一片好心那闭门谢客也不大好，便给他开了门。  
谁知这一开，开出了祸患。

贝弗利进了门就把手里东西放下把门一摔，然后就直接把繁春摁在地上。繁春浑身乏力，也挣扎不得，只能害怕地问：“你要干什么？”  
“我要干什么？”贝弗利低低地笑了，骑在繁春腰上，俯身捧起他的脸，“我要干你，执政官。”  
“啧……你别欺负人啊。快放开我。”繁春无力地道。他知道说什么都晚了，今天这人不会放过他。贝弗利还把他带的东西给繁春看，他一单身处男哪见过这些，脸霎时红得跟火烧似的。贝弗利低头亲吻繁春，繁春躲不开，被吻得喘不过气，只得认命了：“你轻点。我还生着病。”  
“干死才好。你是个沾花惹草的混蛋，执政官。”贝弗利微笑，单手就拿住了繁春两只手腕，还把他的嘴绑住，“这下执政官彻底发不出声音了吧？本来就生病，正好少叫两声，省点力气。”繁春只剩了无力的喘息，贝弗利观察着他的神态甚是喜欢：“我就喜欢你这样，执政官。在台上高谈阔论的时候，在底下和体校生说话的时候，甚至你拆张明情诗的时候，我都在想着你的这副姿态。对了，他的情诗，你不是要他等九十九天吗？我看九十九天之后他还记得你什么。”他起了身，顺手绑住繁春手脚，去拿那一大束纸玫瑰。  
“呜……！”繁春不能说话，只能惊怒交加地看着贝弗利拿出一只打火机，“这下过三个月你也会忘了他吧，执政官。记住我。”他咔嚓一声，点燃了纸玫瑰。  
一朵朵写着少年心意的玫瑰，就这样在火中焚毁殆尽。繁春挣扎着要往那边去，被贝弗利抱在怀里喂了药，彻底没了力气。他只能眼看着那束玫瑰烧尽，只余一堆颓丧的黑灰。  
“别哭了。不过纸花而已，回头想要多少，我叠给你。”贝弗利笑道，“给我忘了他，执政官。”  
繁春觉得自己的五脏六腑好像全都被人拿走了，整个人空空的什么都没有；然后五脏六腑又回到他的身体里，里面被人灌满了铅，钻心的痛。那是诗啊，是少年好不容易愿意对人开放的心灵世界，是繁春和未来的一线缘分。他怎么舍得烧了？  
然而喂下去的药逐渐起了作用，四肢百骸有如千百股蛇火从毛细血管钻进主动脉，过了心脏输送到大脑。繁春的眼神渐渐失焦，被脱光了衣服也没察觉，下身无意识地摩擦着贝弗利的裤子。贝弗利得意地笑了，抱住繁春，正要动手解衣，却突然听见有人敲门。  
“繁春教授？教授？你在吗？”那人竟然锲而不舍，听声音是个女的，贝弗利也不那么慌了，开了门竟看见一个绝色美人站在那里，穿着旗袍，戴着顶怪模怪样的帽子，长发留到腰际。他对女人没什么兴趣，刚想问什么事，对方已经先警惕地问：“你是谁？你和繁春教授什么关系？他在哪？”  
真是烦人。贝弗利以为随便敷衍两句可以了事，却没想对方觉察到了什么，闪身进来：“这儿就是繁春教授的家。他在哪？他要真生了病不可能乱跑，你对他做了什么？”  
“啰嗦。”贝弗利冷冷地说，想制住这女人，结果被高跟鞋一脚踹在肚子上，只觉得被踹得魂魄都出了窍，不禁更加恼怒：“你找死！”  
他准备一下子敲晕这女人再把她锁在柜子里什么的，没想到她居然又是一脚过来。贝弗利自以为能闪开，趁她重心不稳拿住她的腿，但她并没踹实，那靴子飞出去打在他肚子上，结结实实的又是一下。长发女人干脆脱了另一只鞋，上来劈头盖脸的一顿揍，只差没把贝弗利脖子拧断，根本没给他反制的机会。她冷笑：“看来不是什么好人。你要我杀了你，还是你他妈自己滚出去？”一个一米七多的女人，居然抬手就把贝弗利一米八几的一个成年男人扔出了门。贝弗利眼冒金星坐在地上，突然想到：我都干了什么好事？  
从联手郭嘉，支持赵仁到试图强占执政官，这一切完全不符合他的一贯作风。他是个冲动的人吗？怎么会做出这种事情？  
“你不滚是等着我揍？”长发女人从靴侧皮套里拿出一根黑东西，居然是一把前苏联的军刺，“就在这座城市，我告诉你，我杀了你也没人管。我已经记住你的脸了，等着吧。”贝弗利吓得半死，赶紧爬起来逃了。  
萨波把一脸杀气收住，疑惑出了这么大动静怎么繁春还不出来，到底是出了什么事。她走进卧室，一下子觉得脸发烫：浑身赤裸的美人儿被束缚住手脚，蓝发如水一般流到床下，铺在地上；床上还倒着一袋情趣用品。她心里犯起嘀咕，莫非是繁春跟他对象玩什么play,自己扰了人家的好事？  
她没忘把门关上，站在卧室外面喊山和教授，没听见回应，这才收了羞耻心走进去。这一进去看看不好，地上躺着一堆黑灰，繁春的脸色红得不正常，嘴也被人绑住说不了话。饶是以萨波的沉稳冷静也慌了，这敢情是那什么……入室雷普？刚才那人是谁，竟能让繁春给他开门？  
她赶紧解开繁春的束缚，看他浑身无力干脆帮他把衣服也穿了。繁春也没说别的什么，呜咽着去看那堆黑灰，哭得不成样子。  
“他烧了你什么？他烧了你什么？怎么哭成这样？”萨波忙着问。繁春指了指压在桌子上镇纸底下那几张，萨波方过去一一翻看了，看到第八张稍微明白了几分，想了起来：“这是你那个学生给你的情诗？”繁春朝她摊手，嗓子好像已经哑得说不出话来，他就朝她做口型说：只剩这几张了。  
“他不会……真给你写了九十九首，叠成了玫瑰送给你吧……”萨波难以置信地问。  
繁春点了点头，只觉两眼一黑，咕咚一声栽倒在地上。

第八节 七夕序曲  
繁春住了院，之前的感冒迅速发展成重感冒，然后高烧不退，折腾得人整个瘦了一圈。本来就白皙的皮肤在病房里不见阳光，闷得有些病态；萨波告诉了荣子，汤姆，科联还有历史系的那些学生，只隐去繁春被人污辱一节不提，倒有不少人来看他，都被医生轰了出去。萨波对那天的事一直奇怪得不行，也没机会问，只好画了张面部素描叫人去查，然后把那人带回来细细审问。  
“你那天去繁春教授家到底是干什么？”萨波问。  
“您又是去干什么？”对方笑嘻嘻地反问。  
“我去探病，”萨波回答，对方学舌：“我也去探病。”  
“你他妈给我老实交代了。繁春是我这边的人，出来要是有一点好歹你可小心你的性命。”萨波不是没杀过人，她不光是家里有本事，自己也有本事，只要是该杀的人她一定得杀掉，不管是通过法律途径、人事途径还是非法途径。然而这人完全看不出弱点，只有提到繁春的时候才会松动一点点。萨波叫来了安藤空汤姆他们问繁春平素的为人，才知道繁春有多受欢迎，心里猜到是爱极生恨放手一搏，如果不是自己撞见繁春恐怕就真要被污辱了。  
整整半个月繁春差不多什么都没吃，只靠输液维持生命。萨波这才发现虽然来的人不少，竟没有一个是能坐在床边照顾他的人，那些女生倒有不少愿意留下来照顾，但因为太吵了医生护士不愿意，遂想起来他那个爱慕者。她又四处打听，才知道是赫辛大学文学系大一的张明，这下可找到了。赫辛大学差不多也就是萨波的后院，校董会董事长就是萨波，谁不听话吞谁的股。  
她思前想后还是没去找张明，这事现在说终究欠妥，还是要等繁春身体好一点慢慢说。萨波只好抽空过来看看繁春，还被人误以为是他女朋友，好一顿金童玉女的赞叹。  
繁春醒来之后经常悄悄落泪，萨波知道繁春这就是心病，但她治不了这个，得要个专家来。  
她终于还是把张明找来了。  
“您是谁？”对方的语气十分倨傲，萨波有点惊讶，第一次跟她打交道的人除了天生的对头之外就没有人这样对她说话。萨波回答他：“我是山和繁春的校长萨波•布加拉提。现在他一直病着，您至少去看看他。”  
“他病了？”对方果然显出关心好奇之态，什么提到繁春才会松动吗，“但我们有个九十九日的约定，在那之前他不让我去找他。”  
“作废了，”萨波简短地说。

萨波站在病房外面靠着病房门，听着里面漏出来的只言片语。  
听到约定作废张明直接飞过来了，非得要自己看看是怎么回事，也算是个忠诚之人。但还真是傻子，居然死守什么约定，要知道他给繁春的花都烧光了。  
里面张明和繁春面面相觑，繁春忍不住又流下泪来，把那几张纸片还给他，说：“对不起。”  
“这种时候说什么对不起啊。”张明接过来稍微翻了翻，“布加拉提校长说，这花是被烧了。跟你住院有什么关系吗？”  
“……算了吧。你别听。”  
“我偏要听。”  
萨波口风紧，她要是不说这事根本不可能流传开。但张明……无论他说不说，张明都不可能再继续坚持要跟他在一起了吧。他摇了摇头，只是说：“对不起。”  
“是意外吗？还是你赌气烧了？”张明已经开始问了，“没关系。我可以再叠给你。”  
“……啊？”繁春呆住了，他没想到还可以有这个可能性，“再……再叠？”那得费多大的心思！这家伙是闲得慌吗……不对，这么说太不厚道。  
“你不愿意说就不说了。如果说了会让你难受。”张明说，“我大概能猜到是什么，但如果是你的话，我就不在乎了。”  
太肉麻了，繁春想，他此刻正需要有人对他说这样的话。  
太肉麻了，萨波想，她此刻在病房外面起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

再回去之后学校里的女生多少没那么喜欢繁春了，四体的女生大多理智得可怕，知道搞不到手之后就会果断放弃。这倒方便了繁春，终于用不着在每年情人节、七夕节和光棍节收到一堆情书了。  
他算是和张明正式在一起了。这家伙真不愧是赫辛的才子，玩浪漫推陈出新，即使为人十分板正的繁春都忍不住配合他的这些小心机。和他相处最有趣的时候是看他吃醋，收到女生情书之后繁春一般是好好放着，放不下了才丢掉——除了不能辜负别人心意之外当然有自恋狂因素，自恋狂因素和自恋狂因素（重事三）。然而张明和他在一起之后把他的收藏全丢了，实际上是装作失火一把火全烧了，大部分原因是他吃醋，部分原因是因为他收不到。  
这家伙差不多把繁春吃得死死的，甚至达到了一方耍赖另一方都会百依百顺的程度，只有在性事上繁春没那么顺从。  
原因是张明和贝弗利，不同人种的两个人居然长得很像，偏偏张明也喜欢玩绳缚调教，这种给他留下过心理阴影的东西。不过这人还算体贴，他不愿意就不玩，倒也没在这上面胡搅蛮缠。  
繁春最好奇的问题之一是张明到底喜欢他哪里。这家伙一直不肯说，问了好久才说是因为他长得好看。  
“不过我现在已经完全见识到了你有趣的灵魂，”张明笑着解释，“不，应该说是早就把你从内到外了解一遍了。”  
“好老天啊。你说点正经的行不行。”繁春仰头望天。

这一年的七夕已经不远了。张明预备着要送繁春一盆花，当然不是写了诗的，而是真的那种。不过送什么花就是他的事了。  
Kula准备给Jolyne送一个人，当然不是别人而正是她自己。不过怎么送就是她的事了。  
安藤空打算带lulu出去吃饭，lulu也决定带她出去吃饭，不过怎么去就是他的事了。  
本校出了名的两位爱兔人士布赖恩•盖茨和张理准备带着自家兔子聚一聚。但是Windy拒绝，所以没聚成。  
南京市第四体校决定久违地与赫尔辛根默斯肯大学联谊，进行一次短暂的交换生交流。被赫辛大学拒绝。  
总之七夕节就要像降临到其他地方那样，降临在南京市第四体校了。

第九节 七夕礼物  
一年一度的七夕节到来了。尽管七夕如约降临在体校，体校的大部分人却对这个中国情人节视若无睹。务实的体校生们有的时候甚至察觉不到中秋和元宵的到来，却在长征火箭发射的时候全体跑到大礼堂看直播。  
当然很大程度上这是因为体校都是单身狗。  
不是单身狗的体校生当然开开心心地去过七夕了。其中就包括张明和繁春，繁春倒是没察觉到七夕节的到来，直到张明送给他一盆花并说“七夕快乐”之后才迷迷糊糊地说了一句“……我忘了，今天好像是七夕节啊”，把花盆接了过来。  
“这是苔藓？”繁春把花盆举起来到灯底下看，“真难为你居然能送我这个。谢谢你。”还以为又会是什么小心机，但这么珍贵的礼物还真是少见。张明送给他的苔藓是葫芦藓，有着晶莹的绿色，一个个晶莹剔透的浅绿色小圆点顶在白色的细丝上，分外讨人喜欢。倒不是说葫芦藓有多罕见，但现在南京市几乎找不到绿色的苔藓了。  
张明暗暗的有些开心，他本以为繁春get不到这东西有多难整，结果不愧是科联执政官，一眼就看出来了。“那么你要送我什么礼物呢？”他心知这家伙没准备，故意问道。繁春一下子有些尴尬，想了一会儿转过头，“那今天……随便你怎么玩吧。”  
“谢谢教授！！”张明一下子扑了过去，意外的像只大猫猫。

Kula和Jolyne的礼物互赠不必细说。安藤空今天没收到lulu的礼物正在纳闷，但她也没多想，说不定只是想晚上送。到了晚上她去找lulu,笑着跟他讨礼物。  
“诶诶？我准备带你出去吃饭呢。”  
听了这话安藤空大笑起来：“天呐。什么时候你竟然能带我出去吃饭了。”  
“真的啊。”lulu有点委屈地看着她，安藤空半信半疑地瞟了一眼他的腿，lulu抿着嘴笑：“别看腿。看翅膀。”  
安藤空转到他背后，吃了一惊。翅膀的重量比之前明显增加，她问：“你这是换了金属骨骼？”  
“嗯，”lulu微笑道，“跟你在一起之前就不能飞了，你从没有见过我飞的样子吧。”  
安藤空一把抱住他，被lulu挣脱开，反抱住安藤空。  
“飞咯。”他笑道。  
白色的箭带着破风之声腾空而起，伴随着安藤“刺激刺激刺激刺激”的尖叫声。

法律系教专业课的布赖恩•盖茨教授，此时正和他心爱的兔子一起赏月。他的兔子却按不下心来，吱吱扭扭的想回去敲代码，好容易才被他摁住了。  
“Lerrer.”他唤了一声，感到一种十分复杂的快乐。其中包括和爱人（兔）共赏七夕月的快乐，把爱人按住让他敲不了代码的快乐，还有爱人愿意为自己留在这儿赏月的快乐。Lerrer应了一声，他的声音和Windy有点像，但更沉稳，像是那种十分老成的正太。布赖恩想到这个比喻不禁噗呲一声笑了出来，被Lerrer拍了一爪子：“什么事这么好笑。”  
“我想到你的声音。”一向不喜欢说废话的教授今晚突然想东拉西扯一会儿，漫无目的的，“你的声音。很像个老成的正太。”  
Lerrer端详了他一会儿，小心翼翼地把一只毛绒绒的小爪子放到他额头上，嘴里嘟囔着：“没发烧吧。”  
Lerrer一个程序员，也是不喜欢说废话的。他察觉到今天晚上爱人有点不同寻常，但好容易清闲一会儿，随他去。他趴在地上，眯着眼睛打盹儿。布赖恩怕他着凉把他怼自己肚皮上，Lerrer举起爪子啪啪啪拍了他几下，打得布赖恩“哎哟”一声。他摩挲着Lerrer又宽大、又柔软的兔耳朵，心里想的就说出来了：“好软啊。你的耳朵像袋鼠。”  
Lerrer瞪起眼睛。他脸上也架着一副眼镜，是个半框眼镜，和Windy那种反光就看不见眼睛的不一样，显得他有点呆萌。布赖恩的爱人脸上左右都有两道浅棕色的横纹，给这么一只小兔子生生添了几分野性。  
“抱抱。”Lerrer干脆放飞自我，投怀送抱。布赖恩愣了一下，赶紧抓住机会抱住了Lerrer.萌化了，他想，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的兔子啊！  
另一边张理就没有这么幸福了。暴躁老哥Windy完全忘记了七夕节这回事，此时正在那边瞪着眼睛巴不得跟他吵一架，哪里会让他抱。  
明明有着这么可爱的声音，说话却总是那么毒……张理叹了口气，试图和Windy交涉：“我有胡萝卜。可以让我抱抱吗？”  
“胡萝卜……”Windy一瞬间似乎要同意了，接着又气鼓鼓地说：“我不要。”他心里想今天这个人怎么这么邪门，讨好献殷勤的，一定是不安好心。于是一整个晚上试图撸兔的张理都在用各种办法威逼利诱，然而并没有卵用。直到睡觉之前，Windy才勉强让他轻轻抱了一下。  
好软好软好软好舒服……张理正在拼命蹭兔毛就被Windy一爪子挥在脸上，虽然小爪子肉乎乎的没什么攻击力，这有力的一击也挥得他头晕眼花：“去睡觉。”  
“知道了……”张理只得无奈地上床睡觉。

虽然赫辛大学没同意和四体联谊，但意外的是，今天赫辛大学校董会董事长和四体校长坐在一起看月亮。  
本来萨波根本没意识到这件事，直到玛丽•巴特勒微微笑着站在她面前：“今天是七夕啊，莎布。”她听到这个昵称不禁有点心惊肉跳的，就跟着玛丽出去了。  
玛丽•巴特勒，说真的不是那种典型的欧洲美人。她留着棕色的短直发，喜欢穿长袖衣服和长裙，还有薄到透明的纱外罩。今晚她穿的就是这一套，四体波光粼粼的小湖把水色染在她的纱外罩上。  
玛丽也在观察萨波，她倒是个典型的东方美人儿，虽然有个西方名字，但其实有一对中国父母。她的黑色长发差不多直逼小腿，穿着红色旗袍，紧致的布料勾勒出丰满的身材；五官精致端正，眼角上挑的浓妆让她显得有些妩媚。  
古今中外，我们的月亮见过多少美人儿。然而今天坐在小湖边看着她的这一对儿，想来就算是在她眼里，也该是极为出挑的吧。

这个时候当然也有还没送七夕礼物的情侣，汤姆•亚克索和小山荣子，中山川谷和张理，还有中山川谷和小山荣子。川谷子自从张理被肃正之后就没理过他，本来也差不多就是商业联手，这下彻底断了。荣子和川谷子的关系还没好到能给汤姆扣绿帽的程度，但已经好得能出去一起给汤姆套麻袋了。汤姆想送荣子礼物但又不敢，荣子跟川谷子浪完回来没收到礼物非常生气，抽了蛇鞭就往他手臂上打了几十下，现在正疼得抱着手臂流眼泪。荣子看他委屈又不敢说话，问他：“你一个M耐受力这么差，自己不觉得羞愧么？”汤姆更委屈了，轻声哀求她：“别用鞭子。我不喜欢那个，你知道的。”偏偏荣子最喜欢鞭子，正如张明喜欢玩绳缚调教。汤姆能够忍受锐痛，甚至是火的刺痛，但最讨厌鞭子，不仅丝毫没有快感，反而让人感觉到一种冷冰冰的排斥感，就好像那种已经不要他了他却不愿意走，抱着她哀求却受到驱逐的感觉。  
“哎呀哎呀。拒绝了S的M该当何罪哪。”荣子冷笑着拿出鞭子，汤姆往角落瑟缩了两下，闭上眼睛准备受笞，却没想到收到的是荣子一个吻。  
“今晚好好服侍我，”荣子轻声说，“作为你没准备礼物的补偿。”  
“啊？、嗯。”汤姆退避不得看着她的眼睛，含着泪笑了。  
“真是个爱哭的家伙……”

川谷子跑到市里参加了女装Party。荣子跟着她一起去是因为她完全可以以假乱真女装大佬，这两人全程无缝配合，让所有人都以为川谷子是女的，荣子才是男的，直到最后见到了一个女装萝莉才被戳破。这家伙是体校音乐系的大音乐家李子旭，本来外貌就十分可爱，个子又矮，充萝莉也完全没问题。但他最见不得睁眼说瞎话的人，就像今晚的川谷子和荣子。众人大笑着散了，川谷子和荣子开心得不行，一同开车回去的时候还在笑。  
“你说七夕节来参加这个会不会有点奇怪。”川谷子笑着问荣子。  
“哎……七夕节？糟了我都忘了。”荣子和川谷子一同大笑起来，“家里还有一个呢。”  
彼时汤姆正在家里纠结得要死究竟要不要送礼物，完全没料到自己没良心的女友正和别的男人混在一起，还忘记了今天是什么日子。川谷子干脆带着荣子去逛街买礼物，逛着逛着荣子就忘了一开始是要买礼物，俩人都把七夕节这事抛到九霄云外了，只不过觉得今天街上的狗男女多了一点，但也就一点，大约人总要遇到狗男女多了一点的情况吧。心里想着狗男女狗男男狗女女的荣子完全忘记了自己早就脱团，和川谷子一起举着火把到处乱烧，最后还是喝醉了回来的，回来路上才想起来礼物这回事，决定要是汤姆没准备礼物就打死他，选择性遗忘了自己的遗忘，然后运用双重思想忘记了自己曾经遗忘过这件事。真是没良心。汤姆一等到她回来就想问为什么会喝酒去了哪儿，被打得莫名其妙又委屈：你也忘准备礼物了呀。不过所幸俩人都还带着自己回来的，所以回家再准备礼物也不迟。  
总之，该过七夕节的人都在七夕送了礼物，并和爱侣度过了一个讴歌生命大和谐的夜晚。

第十节 第一次分道扬镳  
刚刚经历了杠精大会，大部分体校生都觉得不应该搞事了，好好学习比较实在。莎皇擅自解散原Proxime和Own Life,单独任命了学生会成员，这引起了大部分体校生的不满，但也未爆发较为明显的反抗情绪。这种时候就该有居心叵测的内部势力捣乱了，张理重新跳了出来，抱着他的民主思想获得了拥护。  
然而大部分人仍然觉得不需要大张旗鼓地改革，甚至包括原Proxime和科联的成员。与他们站在对立面的是Own Life,他们坚决支持张理，并决定重新推他上位。  
就在这种情况下，又一次杠精大会召开了。  
Kula刚和Jolyne度假回来，看到这种情形两人毫无疑问都是十分烦躁，干脆全天候窝在校长室学习。玛丽•巴特勒从来不出席这种活动，所以Jolyne尽可以和她拼命撒娇。原Proxime成员这次几乎没有人愿意陪着OL发疯，都感到枯燥无味且麻烦，都在自己学习。大部分体校生还是都来了，喜欢看热闹的人还是占大多数的，包括汤姆•亚克索。小山荣子照样没有出席，一直窝在体校通鉴编辑部。  
论坛上开始了全校投票，测试张理和莎皇各自的支持度。Jolyne看到这些就烦，偏偏体校又爱热闹，干脆不看论坛了。  
“玛丽，体校是不是快完了。”Jerry坐在玛丽•巴特勒身边，托着下巴。Jerry•kakyoin,Jolyne•kakyoin和Kula这次都在这里。谁都不想再接触体校政治了，狂欢一次尚觉新鲜，次次如此便觉烦闷。玛丽•巴特勒早料到会有这种情况，笑了笑什么都不说。  
论坛上2017年的时间胶囊被挖出来了，里面各种对于体校发展走势的预测仍在，那些已经毕业离开体校的学长学姐们却已经不在这里了。  
“填个时间胶囊吧。”玛丽把手机给三人看，正在这时办公室的门突然被人打开，三人都转头看，居然是哈桑•诺伊阿。  
“噫。你们都在？”哈桑笑着走了进来，玛丽坐在办公桌后微笑着，问他：“这次回来就不打算再来了吧。”  
“是。校长你别再给我发函了，我不会再回来的。”哈桑扫了三人一圈，笑道：“体校政治真好玩，不是吗？”  
三人深感哈桑的睿智，这么早就察觉到了未来将有的走势，并选择出走，他可说是体校觉醒第一人了。不愧是医学系鲁迅。  
几人把时间胶囊埋下，玛丽凑过来看，轻轻地笑了：“我觉得不会。”Jerry写的是“2020年体校会凉”。  
Jerry摊了摊手，没说话。玛丽给她们看了一份名单，苦笑道：“已经有这么多人离开学校了。”  
名单上有源稚安，成耀，亚瑟•张，lulu和于曦禾，还有很多看上去是原Proxime成员和科联成员。就在这时突然有人敲了敲门进了办公室，是斐济。他递上一份文件：“校长，我要走了。”  
“为什么不……留下呢？”玛丽看上去十分疲惫，收起了文件，问道。  
“成耀都走了。我还有什么留下的必要吗？”斐济脸色阴沉，“再加上我也烦了。”  
再接着又一人推门而入：“成耀走了居然不告诉我？！”  
这位没见过，三人有点疑惑地看看玛丽，玛丽给了他们一份校报简介，上面写着成明，成耀的弟弟，还有很明显是汤姆加上的，成耀的官宣cp.  
“……”  
“我也要走了，巴特勒校长，抱歉。”那人挥了挥手，离开了办公室。斐济也跟着他离开了。  
Jolyne有点为难地看向Jerry,这是她第一次试图向Jerry求助。Jerry拍了拍她的肩膀，意味深长地说：“校长。我们也要走了。”  
“为什么？”  
“在体校已经没办法好好学习了。本来这里无论是教授还是学生，都真的十分优秀；但覆盖了一切的是政治生活，而不是学习。所以抱歉。”  
“改革的本质是为学校的长足发展做打算，吸引更多学生；这样算不算本末倒置了呢。”Kula的目光透过办公室的墙壁看着很远的地方，末了笑了一声，“我跟着Jolyne,巴特勒校长。”  
“好吧。”玛丽•巴特勒有些惨淡地笑了，“不过，有时间可以回来看看。”  
“谢谢校长。再见。”  
三人走出门槛，与安藤空擦肩而过，与更多的学生擦肩而过。这些人最终都要与他们分道扬镳吗？  
很快安藤空追了上来，笑道：“等等我！”  
Kula嘴角扬起一个弧度，还有许多人将按照自己的意愿继续走下去，但他们将和体校分道扬镳了。

Proxime

安越喵：  
我不准备再接着考研了，直接找国内院系当助教

哈哈格格荣子：  
除了四体和赫辛之外我另找地方进修

汤姆：  
不太好吧……

安越喵：  
我已经退学了

安越喵：  
有一说一，体校能搞到这个地步也是厉害

安越喵：  
烦得要死

寒源：  
mmp

寒源：  
我跟荣子一块走

汤姆：  
？

安越喵：  
别误会他就是说话比较直

🇫🇯：  
妈的智障

🇫🇯：  
整这些干什么

🇫🇯：  
出去吃饭了

🇫🇯：  
小安一起去吧快快快

安越喵：  
？

安越喵：  
这是正事

寒源：  
好啊

汤姆：  
我不打算离开四体。

曦和岩：  
早就不耐烦了

成天说晦气话：  
早就不耐烦了

安越喵：  
早就不耐烦了

蓝色发带在路上：  
？你们要搞什么

安越喵：  
我是不想掺和

安越喵：  
Proxime全体转学

安越喵：  
但

Mr.lulu233:  
……

安越喵：  
你决定吧

安越喵：  
你是会长

Mr.lulu233:  
转学

R：  
非走不可吗。

曦和岩：  
校长好

成天说晦气话：  
校长好

成天说晦气话：  
有一说一，能在这儿讨论的都不打算继续待在四体了

安越喵：  
校长好

成天说晦气话：  
你校有自己的考虑，挺好

寒源：  
耀你来吗

成天说晦气话：  
但那些校务政治什么的你们爱怎么搞都不关我事了

安越喵：  
对

成天说晦气话：  
好啊

安越喵：  
玩得开心就是了

K'：  
［图片］

K'：  
多加两个人行吗

安越喵：  
干嘛想那么多

安越喵：  
行啊

曦和岩：  
就是

成天说晦气话：  
就是

成天说晦气话：  
体校又不是什么正经学校

曦和岩：  
谁啊

JK：  
我

K'：  
我和她

JK：  
屑女人你来了

K'：  
？本来就是你来得晚

安越喵：  
说完正经事

JK：  
［图片］

JK：  
屑女人你找打

安越喵：  
Proxime以后就通过群联系吧

安越喵：  
完事了

安越喵：  
lulu你过来给我带点胃药

御坂网络

哈哈格格荣子：  
为什么叫这个名字

汤姆：  
因为我喜欢御坂妹

汤姆：  
这就是个分院

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
我加入你们［滑稽］

汤姆：  
大法学家

智兔士雷尔：  
我也

智兔士雷尔：  
［文件］

哈哈格格荣子：  
［文件］

哈哈格格荣子：  
这是体校通鉴

智兔士雷尔：  
体校的所有监控入口

汤姆：  
……这么做真的厚道🐎

哈哈格格荣子：  
都给你们了

哈哈格格荣子：  
我不掺和

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
这决定真不是玩玩的？

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
体校那样太紧张了

汤姆：  
是玩玩的

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
但你社也太散漫了

汤姆：  
你看，教授就俩，我还是个半吊子

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
……

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
半吊子？

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
你敢说？你十五篇论文算什么

智兔士雷尔：  
［文件］

汤姆：  
……玩玩

智兔士雷尔：  
［文件］

智兔士雷尔：  
你社所有资料，下面那个是体校通鉴

智兔士雷尔：  
荣子好像发过了

风：  
搞分院？

风：  
加我一个［滑稽］

汤姆：  
卧槽校长

汤姆：  
卧槽风叔上线了

哈哈格格荣子：  
卧槽

智兔士雷尔：  
……

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
校长好

汤姆：  
校长好

智兔士雷尔：  
校长好

哈哈格格荣子：  
校长好

理：  
校长好

短命郭嘉：  
［图片］

短命郭嘉：  
校长好

智兔士雷尔：  
郭嘉前辈！

短命郭嘉：  
［捂嘴笑］

哈哈格格荣子：  
回复  
理： 17:00  
校长好  
怎么把你个东西炸出来了

汤姆：  
［锤］

南京市第四体校科学爱好者联盟

蓝色发带在路上：  
真的要转学？

蓝色发带在路上：  
还没怎么准备好

理：  
走吧，都可以走

汤姆：  
走吧

汤姆：  
你社最有这个条件

接过比尔•盖茨的钱：  
我加了校报社那个院，估计不耽误加你社

小麦：  
辞职干什么

汤姆：  
嘛，说实话

汤姆：  
你校总校药丸

蓝色发带在路上：  
你校总校💊

小麦：  
真走的话，我跟着你社

九日之都：  
［图片］

九日之都：  
哇大佬跟我们了）

蓝色发带在路上：  
草

蓝色发带在路上：  
你不也是大佬

蓝色发带在路上：  
这儿只有我不是（悲）

蓝色发带在路上：  
［图片］

理：  
什么辞职

理：  
科联要走？？？

理：  
你社不是不参z吗

蓝色发带在路上：  
特殊情况

汤姆：  
回复  
理： 17:00  
校长好  
怎么把你个东西炸出来了

理：  
？

理：  
你也配？

汤姆 被管理员禁言6天23小时59分钟

汤姆 被管理员解除禁言

蓝色发带在路上：  
别闹

蓝色发带在路上：  
正事

汤姆：  
……

蓝色发带在路上：  
就这么着

Lerrer：  
［文件］

蓝色发带在路上：  
我统计一下名单

Lerrer：  
这是刚才说要走的人的名单

蓝色发带在路上：  
……

蓝色发带在路上：  
我不走啊

蓝色发带在路上：  
这一批补缺麻烦你们了@理

Lerrer：  
我要走

Lerrer：  
布赖恩说他也要走

理：  
日

理：  
盖茨教授确定真的要走？

Lerrer：  
嗯

理：  
妈的

理：  
我上哪找三个行业T1当老师

蓝色发带在路上：  
总能补上的

蓝色发带在路上：  
体校不缺新人

九日之都：  
不差我们这几个））

蓝色发带在路上：  
［图片］

蓝色发带在路上：  
……我不是那个意思

繁春看着屏幕，感觉到一阵无力。  
今后将会有更多人来了又去吧。如今Proxime的工作，终于结束了。

-完-

演员表  
繁春 饰演 山和繁春  
诗人 饰演 张明  
KULA 饰演 Kula  
JK 饰演 Jolyne•Kakyoin  
JO 饰演 Jerry•Oliver•Kakyoin  
花团 饰演 费德里安•贝弗利  
外交官 饰演 玛丽•巴特勒  
程序员 饰演 Windy  
智术士 饰演 Lerrer  
物理老师 饰演 张理  
猫又 饰演 汤姆•亚克索  
法官川谷 饰演 中山川谷  
哈格 饰演 小山荣子  
画师 饰演 亚瑟•张  
安越 饰演 安藤空  
Lulu 饰演 lulu  
爱弥丽 饰演 萨波•布加拉提  
和鸣 饰演 成耀  
寒源 饰演 源稚安  
初纪一 饰演 于曦禾  
九 饰演 布赖恩•盖茨  
镜人 饰演 Alex•Banrono  
乐师 饰演 李子旭  
爱国者 饰演 哈桑•诺伊阿  
鸣和 客串 成明  
樱井七海 客串 樱井七海  
斐济 客串 斐济


End file.
